


I'm Coming Home

by Velocity_Owl87



Series: Qui Gon's Parallel Life [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Career Ending Injuries, Clone Wars, Family Dynamics, Force-Sensitive Poe Dameron, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Intimacy, Introspection, Mail Order Brides, Mpreg, Multi, Parent-Child Relationship, Permanent Injury, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scars, Slice of Life, Spies & Secret Agents, Strangers to Lovers, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-04-20 04:02:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14252622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velocity_Owl87/pseuds/Velocity_Owl87
Summary: Farm/Ranch AU-Anakin never gets found by the Jedi and together with the Lars family, relocates to Dantooine. After his dreams of becoming a Republic Pilot get derailed after a fire at the Skywalker homestead, pinning Anakin to the land and to a comfortable, if sometimes lonely, existence.Resigned to be alone, he gets a big surprise when his sister in law encourages him to get a mail order bride. Enter Poe Dameron, a Yavinese man desperate to escape the slavers on his home planet and provide a better life for himself and his family.Despite being near strangers, an inter galactic war, and disapproving father figures, Anakin and Poe hope to salvage something, possibly even love.





	1. Please Be Kind, I'll Try To Explain, Despite Getting It All Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> We know that Hayden Christensen owns a farm and basically chilled there for awhile. So the idea of Anakin actually having a home and family life was so appealing that I had to write this AU. 
> 
> As for Poe Dameron being his bride, it made sense since he's from a poor planet and has to find a way to get ahead and hey, Anakin is still easy on the eyes. 
> 
> I also couldn't have gotten as far as I did without Captain_Kiri_Storm. Much appreciated!

Anakin had just come in from feeding the eopies and banthas in the morning to leave his afternoon free to fiddle around in his workshop when he saw the data pad sitting on the communal table. He sighed in irritation and pretended to not see it as he made his way towards the fresher. He stripped off his herding clothes and threw them in the wash, grateful that they had managed to make the ranch successful enough to have enough greywater to do laundry several times a week instead of just once a week like he was when he was younger.

Stepping into the shower, he made a mental note to look at the generators. Owen had complained about some not working as well as they should have been, which Anakin took as a veiled hint to go fix them. Owen was good with the machines, but Anakin was better. He understood them in a way that others couldn’t and had made the ranch successful with his mechanical skills.

He wished he could have just stuck to that, but the ranch was big and Owen, Beru, Qui Gon and Obi Wan needed the extra help. Particularly since Qui Gon and Obi Wan were always away travelling due to their work, something that Anakin suspected had to do with the Republic. At least that was what he guessed since Qui Gon and Obi Wan were notoriously tight lipped about what they did exactly.

He sometimes wished that he’d be able to join them and leave this dirtball once in a while. He had dreams once. Of joining the Academy and becoming a pilot. He was good now. Had been even better then.

It just wasn’t meant to be.

He had been chosen as a cadet, to be one of the squadrons that greeted the Queen of Naboo, the memory of that meeting still one of his most treasured ones. She had been pretty and her smile had been warm and kind from the short amount of time that they had spent in each other’s presence. Anakin had wished it would have been longer. She had looked kind.

The type of woman he could have seen himself marrying someday.

But the fire had happened not even a month after he had submitted his application and he had not only faced the loss of his beloved mother and stepfather, he had been forced to lie in a medical center for months while the synth skin they could get took as well as it possibly could. Despite the insurance he had as a cadet, it wasn’t top quality synth skin he received.

After it had healed and he had been released, he had been left with pinkened, puckered skin from the left side of his face, down his chest and only stopping a few inches below his hip. Anakin smiled bitterly then, wincing a bit as the scar tissue on the left side of his face pulled at the gesture. Despite it being almost twenty years, it was still sensitive and occasionally painful.

But it hadn’t been the scarring that had sealed his fate. He’d had lung damage that despite being fixed, would plague him with infections and possible colds. Dantooine was the only place for him to stay in. So he had been discharged and despite the bitter disappointment, he had put it behind him.

Well, mostly.

He had to admit that if it hadn’t been for Qui Gon and Obi Wan guiding him, listening to him and putting him in his place when he needed it...It may not have happened. Owen didn’t understand and Beru was just a girl then. They may have been family, but they didn’t _get_ each other. Not in the way that Qui Gon and Obi Wan did.

Anakin had promised himself that if he couldn’t fly, he could at least rebuild the ranch and make it the success that Shmi Skywalker Lars and Cliegg Lars had hoped to do. It should have been the end of it. Anakin was content with how things had turned out.

Even if he did wake up twice a month or so with a hard dick and vague memories of soft dark eyes and a smile that had only lasted ten seconds. And left him in a bad temper for the rest of the day with only the vaporators and _maybe_ Qui Gon the only beings he could tolerate.

He was lonely. He wasn’t going to deny it. But he also knew whenever he looked in the mirror, that the scars he kept hidden behind a wave of hair and long sleeved shirts, he knew that he was going to remain so. His face was off-putting even to the most determined credit-digger in the planet. Not to mention his moods and the intensity of them, which drove quite a few people away from him.

There was a reason why he lived alone in the back, with Qui Gon and Obi Wan in the rooms in the far hall. He didn’t _like_ the arrangement, but he had gotten used to it.

Just like everything else in his life. He had just gotten used to it.

Growling a bit, he got himself clean pretty fast. He had dawdled far too long and didn’t want to have another argument with Owen over the water. Even if _he_ was the one that got the vaporators pulling in a better harvest. He just didn’t have the heart for a fight today.

He got dressed in what Owen had termed his uniform: Soft plaid shirt, loose tan trousers, socks and sturdy boots and headed to the kitchen to get breakfast. The datapad was still lying there, with the application for a Mail Order Bride service that Beru had found about a month cycle ago.

He looked up and met his sister in law’s eyes as she put down a plate of fruit, yogurt, and spiced flatbreads beside it. A large mug of thick, sweetened caf followed. He knew it was a bribe, but he would still take it.

“I thought I made myself clear about this, Beru.”

Anakin stated mildly as he sat down and gave the screen a cursory glance. He raised an eyebrow at the fee. They could easily afford it, unless Beru wanted to try another fertility droid. He didn’t dare ask, since he felt it wasn’t his place and he knew that it was a painful subject for Owen and Beru, since they had hoped for children at some point and it was looking unlikely that it would happen for them.

“I know you did. But I also know that being alone isn’t good for anyone. And don’t say that it doesn’t matter and the Jinns are enough company. You need a partner of your own. You’re not getting any younger and neither am I, Anakin.”

It was the pained whisper at the end that made him look up at her face and saw a barely concealed sorrow that made his resolution waver, despite being irritated by the truths she was saying.

“I’m sorry, Beru. I really am.”

Beru nodded tiredly and sat down beside him.

“Owen and I thought that instead of trying again, the money would be better spent getting you a wife. Maybe you’d have better luck than us.”

Anakin couldn’t fight against that logic or the soft hope that was in Beru’s eyes at that moment.

And even though he felt like an idiot as he pictured exactly what would be said behind his back once the knowledge became widespread, he still filled out the information required and handed it to Beru.

“I’ll go to Dantoo Town today and get it sorted.”

Beru told him, taking the datapad and putting it in her satchel.

“You don’t have to go out of your way to do this, Beru.”

She shook her head and pushed the blue milk container towards him.

“I’m not. I needed to go anyways. Don’t flatter yourself, Skywalker.”

Anakin nodded, letting it go.

“I’ll come with you after I eat. Make a day of it.”

Beru’s face brightened at that and Anakin resolved to give her this small kindness more often. She was lonely, despite Owen and himself and the Jinns, he realised. Maybe him getting a wife wasn’t just ending his own loneliness, but also hers.

“Are you sure?”

Anakin nodded and Beru finally relented, her face bright as she poured herself a cup of caf to keep him company.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Poe had just come back from his shift at the garage and immediately knew that something serious had happened. He had closed up for his father, who had had errands to run and had trusted Poe to keep everything running smoothly. It happened a few times a week and when Poe got home, greasy and exhausted, but satisfied over a good day’s work finally finished. His brothers would be playing some game in the small front yard of their farmhouse and Kes would no doubt be getting supper ready.

It had always made him warm to see the bustling activity at home, even though it hurt to know that his mother wasn’t alive to be part of it. They missed her, but they didn’t try and let grief overwhelm the small bit of happiness that they had achieved. A true rarity in Yavin due to their quirk of biology and the planet itself, which wouldn’t ever be truly tamed. Life was tough, but the Damerons did the best that they could with what they had.

Most of the time, it was enough. Yet tonight, as Poe got closer and didn’t see any sign of Edur and Gaizka outside, a cold fear started to coalesce in the bottom of his stomach. He was all too painfully aware of the slave hunters and had made sure to hide himself and his brothers as per his father’s instructions. They wouldn’t think of taking Kes, since he was deemed to be too old for their purposes, but wouldn’t hesitate to grab Poe or his brothers.

Fearing the worst, Poe shook off his exhaustion and ran inside and towards the kitchen, breathing a ragged sigh of relief when he found Gaizka and Edur finishing up their meal and their father just putting down a bowl of the quick stew that had been his mother’s recipe for him. He breathed a sigh of relief at seeing his family there and moved towards the sink to wash his hands as he always did when he came home.

Yet the relief at seeing all of them there didn’t chase away the tension that he could feel around the kitchen. Something had happened and Poe figured that as soon as he sat down, he’d hear about it. And Poe had the suspicion that it had to do with the group of slavers that had been seen lurking around town, waiting for their chance to grab any unwary Yavinese.

They must have gotten desperate since the Dameron homestead wasn’t really just a short speedster ride away from the nearest spaceport. He also was relieved that everyone had gotten enough warning and not providing a target for them to grab.

Hopefully, they would leave empty-handed and maybe next year, they could petition to get more security officers stationed and hopefully stop the abductions altogether.

It was a pipe dream, especially since the Outer Rim had more issues to deal with, but hey, it could possibly happen.

Once he was finished washing and drying his hands, he went to the table and took his usual seat.

“Gaizka? Edur? Papa? What happened?”

Poe asked, blunt as ever as he picked up his spoon and took a bit of the stew, moaning a bit at the right blend of spices and herbs. Edur and Gaizka, remained quiet and only looked at their father. Their father, who was leaning forward, his elbows on the table and his hands steepled in front of his face, hiding his expression as he looked at his oldest son.

Poe swallowed the bite of stew and squirmed as he looked at his father’s glittering dark eyes and immediately knew that whatever it was, it was _bad._

“Edur, Gaizka, go to bed.”

His father hadn’t even finished speaking when his brothers leaped up from the table, dumped their empty bowls into the sink and left with a mumbled good night aimed at Poe and Kes.

Kes waited for a few minutes before he lowered his hands and looked at Poe.

“The _slavers_ came looking for you today and nearly grabbed Edur. If Gaizka hadn’t thought fast and hurled rocks at them and if I hadn’t been back, they surely would have.”

Poe’s hands went cold at the news, his jaw working as he digested the possibility of his little brother being kidnapped because of him. He’d never forgive himself if Edur ended up on one of those ships with a life of servitude and being some disgusting beings’ broodmare.

He suspected which group of slavers they were by the way that Kes had put the emphasis on the word. He had hoped that they had been finished with them, but he guessed not. He and Kes had proven too much for them, so now they were trying to grab the next generation.

Poe rubbed his mouth before sighing heavily.

“Kriff it all, that. We can’t stay there any longer. Not with Edur being near to age and Gaizka following four years later. You know it’s not going to get any better here. They’re not going to give up until they either get me or them.”

Kes nodded.

“I know that. I was arranging to sell the garage today. Problem is that we’ll get only enough to cover travel and just a few cycles before I’m able to get some work in Alderaan.”

Poe’s nose wrinkled at the mention of Alderaan, but let it go. They had already had the argument before and as much as he hated the idea, he had to admit that the Core was the best protection they could offer his brothers and his father. The Yavinese weren’t exactly welcome, but Kes had an exceptional military record and a knack for mechanics as well as a nodding acquaintance with Bail Organa. Alderaan was the best choice for them to go.

Kes noticed his expression and smiled with faint amusement. He was all too aware of Poe’s dislike of any other planet that wasn’t Yavin IV.

“You’d also have more opportunities also. Go to the Flight Academy and be a pilot like your mom.”

Poe nodded distractedly. It was true, what he had always wanted to do. He had been barred from the Republic Forces recruitment due to his ability to bear children, the officials citing that it wouldn’t do to have him sidelined once he got pregnant, which he would. Even though Poe hadn’t really thought about whether he really wanted kids of not. Hell, he wasn’t even on anyone’s radar, as far as he knew, what with helping his father and taking care of his younger siblings.

He didn’t mind it, really. Once the sting had faded from the rejection, he had settled into his life and had made the best of it. It wasn’t perfect, but it was his.

And now they had to go, and Poe felt curiously unmoored from the life that had been his for so long. He also knew, at that moment, that a life in Alderaan wasn’t going to be his.

Kes and his brothers could use the credits more than he could use the passage to Alderaan. He didn’t want for Kes to fall into desperation to provide for all of them, even if he was all too aware that Poe could do very well for himself. That was just how his father was and Poe took far too much after him in that way.

He looked at his father’s tired face, his worn hands and the sad smile that had been a permanent fixture after his mother had passed away and immediately made up his mind about what he needed to do.

“I’m not going to go with you and the kids, _Papa._ ”

Kes’ eyes widened at that, then darkened as he put the pieces together.

“Poe, _mijo_ , that’s little more than slavery, what you’re suggesting.”

Poe pressed his lips together and sat up straight.

“Not with the farmers and ranchers dad. I already work hard and you can’t deny that you and the boys need the credits that you’d get. You have to admit that, it would be better for you to take the credits that we’d get from me being a mail order bride than have me be another mouth to feed while we get settled on Alderaan.”

Kes’ mouth tightened on reflex and Poe braced himself for a possible battle that after several minutes, didn’t come.

“I know your mind’s made up, so I’m not going to argue with you on this. The one thing I want for you to do is to keep safe. If it doesn’t work out, or the person abuses you, _tell me_. I still know enough people in high enough places to get you out.”

Poe had to snort a laugh at that. He didn’t doubt that his _papa_ would do such a thing. He saw evidence of how much his father loved all of them day in and day out and how hard he worked to keep them safe. He knew it wasn’t easy and knew that he was far past the age of moving out and finding a partner.

This was the perfect answer to all of their problems and even though he would miss his family and his planet, he had to be the other adult in the situation. His father had already done more than enough.

~*~*~*~*~

Poe tried to not be nervous as he looked at the choices that the broker had laid before him. He had been hoping for at least six, or maybe eight, but only three datapads appeared in front of him. Kes was waiting for him to book the last ticket if necessary and Poe didn’t want to come home empty-handed. So he pushed his disappointment back and looked at his choices.

Two on Coruscant, which he immediately struck off his list due to the fact that the prospective husbands looked to be about twenty to thirty years older than him, and one on Dantooine.

He still made himself look at the ones on Coruscant and grimaced as he read what they wanted.

Namely to keep him as a concubine and a broodmare.

“Is this all that I have for choices?”

The broker shrugged and took the two datapads from Poe’s unresisting hands and shelved them. He wasn’t surprised. He’d have to tell them to try their luck in Tatooine next. Even Yavin IV has standards.

“It’s the low season. No one is really looking. Those are the only matches we have available unless you want to try your luck in a few months?”

Poe stifled a sigh.

“I’ve got a week. I can’t afford to wait any longer.”

The broker nodded and pushed the last data pad towards Poe.

“He’s the only other choice I have left.”

Poe took the data pad and felt his mouth go dry with want as he took in the prospect.

He was gorgeous. Or had been before whatever accident had happened that ended up marring the left side of his face in rough scar tissue. It had spared his eye, which was a brilliant blue like the other, somewhat dark smudged one. His mouth was one Poe found himself wondering how it would feel pressed against his. The jaw, the cheekbones, all conspired to make Poe _want._

He nearly let out a soft gasp of need and shifted when he felt himself becoming slightly wet at the thought of this Anakin Skywalker laying him down in a bed somewhere, those bright blue eyes trained upon him as he would move over Poe’s body, parting his legs and-

“Him. I’ll go with him.”

Poe decided, tapping the data pad for emphasis.

The broker was surprised, since he was expecting Skywalker to stay on the shelf like the Coruscanti men had. If his request had made it all the way to Yavin IV, then Skywalker was betting on last hopes. If he didn’t have the Dameron boy gagging at the bit to grab him, then he’d have to pay another fee and hope for better luck next year. The broker had hoped that was not the case. He had known Shmi and Cliegg Lars and had felt a small tinge of pity whenever he’d have to send a negative dispatch to the Skywalker Ranch. He was quite surprised that this Yavinese was looking at the picture as if Skywalker had hung the sun.

He knew that Skywalker was better off than some of the ranchers and had seen greed enter the eyes of some of the more calculating prospects. They may have recoiled at Skywalker‘s looks, but had wanted the credits his ranch represented. He didn’t think this boy was in that category, but he had to make sure that wasn’t the case either way.

“Are you sure? He’s only a rancher and that face-“

Poe glared at him, his eyes gone that murderous black that the broker had only heard tales about and never believed until then.

The Yavinese has latched onto Skywalker as a mate. No one else would do.

“ _I want him.”_

Poe’s voice was full of only just suppressed fury, making the Broker scramble to get the data pad back and fill out the appropriate information before giving it back to Poe.

He had been right about Dameron. It didn’t make facing that imprint frenzy any easier. So he found himself scrambling to give the Yavinese what he wanted.

“Put your information there. Including a deposit account code. You’ll leave tomorrow morning at 8. Docking bay C12.”

He handed him a copy of all the information and the contract that bore Skywalker signature above Poe’s own.

“Great! I’ll pack my bags. See you there!”

The broker could only blink at the whiplash change in the Yavinese boy and wondered whether Skywalker would be able to handle what Dameron was offering.

Not his business, though.

His part was done.

Besides, Skywalker could always pay more credits if he didn’t like the fiery Yavinese.

~*~*~*~*~*~

“Anakin! Anakin!”

Berry’s excited shouts made his concentration slip and he nearly jammed the screwdriver he was using to fix his speedster into the palm of his hand.

Luckily, it skittered across the synth skin that replaced the badly burned skin and he let it drop. He wasn’t going to get any more work done. Not with Beru clearly excited about something. He idly wondered if the brokerage had finally come through and found him a mate. They had been disappointed at the last dispatches and Anakin had to wonder if he had been utterly foolish and wasted his credits. He had heard enough jokes about it in Dantoo Town and he dimly wondered if he should have just insisted that Beru take the money and try her luck one more time.

“What is it, Beru? Is it Owen? Are the Jinns back?”

Anakin asked as Beru ran up to him and showed him the data pad she had been carrying.

_“Congratulations. Mail Order #03-09-BBY79, Poe Dameron, will be at Bay 5 at 21.00 hours in Dantoo Town. Please make arrangements to pick up no later than 23.00 hours.”_

Anakin’s eyes widened in surprise at that.

“What time is it?”

He spat out, wondering he had enough time to get in the bath and make himself look less like a nerf herder and someone palatable for his new mate. Mate! He couldn’t believe that the crazy gamble had paid off!!

After all those months with nothing and now a mate he had to pick up in-

“There’s no time! I already asked for the landspeeder. Don’t worry about a bride gift. I already had something on hand. Let’s go!”

Anakin felt as if his head was spinning, letting Beru take the lead and wipe him down like a youngster, despite being at least seven years older. Once she was satisfied, he led him outside and jumped in the landspeeder with just a shouted warning to Owen and they were off.

He tried to tamp down the excitement that he felt despite himself, knowing full well that this was more or less a business arrangement. There was no love involved. Maybe in time, but not at that moment. And certainly not before his mate to be got a look at his scarred face.

He wasn’t naive enough to think looks didn’t matter. If they didn’t, he’d probably be at home with a passel of children and one of the pretty Darklighter girls helping Beru out at the ranch. Even though the hurt had faded with the years, the memory of Blytha Darklighter’s callous rejection still stung him. Particularly late at night when he couldn’t sleep and all his missed and wasted chances weighed on him.

He rubbed at the roughened synth skin on his face and allowed himself to hope that maybe this time, he’d not see that same pitying disgust in his mate to be’s face. It was faint and he did promise himself to not put too much stock into it, but he still let himself have just a bit of it. Even if it did come and hurt him in the end, he’d have that warm beginning to hold onto later on.

“You ready, Ani?”

He smiled crookedly at Beru and her use of his old childhood name. No one really used it anymore and it did give him a bit of courage to hear it from her. Especially since he would be meeting the person who’d stay with him the rest of his life and hopefully would give him children.

“I think so. Shall we?”

Beru grinned, her own nervousness shining through her bright blue eyes as she accepted his help in climbing out of the landspeeder. He waited for her to pull out the basket with the bride gift and walked beside her as they went into the bustling spaceport.

“Skywalker? The feed shipment’s not in till next week! What are you doing here? Or are you two finally getting enough guts to run away together?

Brex Sandskimmer shouted at Anakin, making him falter a bit and Beru grab his arm.

“Still sore over Arica and Sander, are you Brex?”

Beru shouted back, making Anakin smirk and Brex scowl at both of them and let them be.

It was common knowledge that Brex had never gotten over his husband and sister in law running off together to the Outer Rim. And because of that, he’d always make digs at everyone he thought would do the same. Namely the Skywalker and Lars family. Even though Anakin had never once looked at Beru in that way, or that Beru was deeply in love with Owen, Brex still believed it. And never failed to let his opinions be known.

“What an unmitigated pile of bantha shit.”

Anakin muttered, making Beru snort.

“No wonder why Sander left him.”

She muttered, making Anakin choke on air at his sister in law’s observations.

She had the grace to blush, but held her head high defiantly.

“It’s true. If that’s what he’s like at home, then I’m not surprised. What a sleemo.”

Anakin had to look away in order to keep from laughing at Beru’s pointed commentary. He didn’t get to see this side of her much and it was doing much for his nerves. He didn’t feel as if he was doing a death march and he was relieved that the first glance his mate would have of him was of him actually being happy.

He knew all about selling and he definitely needed to sell himself.

He was so busy thinking about this that he nearly would have walked past Bay 5 if Beru hadn’t thought to stop him.

“I think that’s him. The Yavinese. Oh Anakin! You certainly did well! He’s prettier than the Darklighter girls! Here, give him his gift and be nice!”

Beru instructed him in a loud whisper before putting the bride gift in his arms and shoving him in the direction of one of the prettiest men he’d ever seen.

He wasn’t big or imposing. In fact, Anakin had a few inches on him and maybe a bit more muscle. But there was an easy charm about him that made his size a moot point. His hair was dark and curled over his forehead, and Anakin itched to run his hands through it and see if it was as soft as it looked.

But it was those dark as son bedroom eyes, sharp cheekbones and sensual mouth that got to him. Oh yes, Beru was right.

Poe Dameron was far prettier than the Darklighter sisters could ever dream of being.

His throat closed up as he got closer, his mind shutting down at his luck. He hadn’t expected much, maybe someone like Dama, but Dameron was _nothing_ at all like her. He swallowed hard as he stopped in front of Poe Dameron and tried to not act like a laser brain in front of his mate to be.

He needn't have worried though since Poe Dameron was looking at him as if he had won thousands of credits and had all his dreams come true at the same time.

“Hi. I’m Anakin Skywalker. Are you Poe Dameron?”

Anakin was proud that his voice didn’t crack or waver with nervousness when he addressed the beauty in front of him.

Who only grinned flirtatiously at him, making his face get hot.

“I am. But buddy, even if I wasn’t, I’d say so to able to get a chance to go home with _you._ ”

If it had been anyone else, Anakin would have scoffed and walked away in a high dungeon. But Poe Dameron made the ludicrous words a high compliment that made his cheeks flush. Something that Poe Dameron liked if the way that he was biting his bottom lip and clutching his bag tightly was anything to go by.

“ _He really finds me attractive.”_

The thought stunned him so much that he could only stand there and gape at the pretty and effusive Yavinese man.

Despite his carefully tended hopes, he was at a loss as to how to react to this naked admiration that Poe was showing towards him. He had expected pity and disgust. Maybe regret, but never this admiration and open attraction. Poe liked him. Wanted him and he was only able to stand there and gape at him.

“So Anakin, are you going to introduce us? Or even give Poe his bride present?”

Anakin snapped out of his gaping and gratefully turned to Beru, who had enough sense to be able to play the hostess. Even in the Dantoo Town spaceport. Anakin looked at her gratefully before he turned to Poe.

“Poe Dameron, this is my sister in law, Beru Whitesun Lars. Beru, Poe Dameron, my, um-”

“Husband, wife, partner, I don’t mind what you choose as long as you choose me to be with.”

Poe broke in smoothly, making Anakin blink in surprise again and Beru to get an appreciative smile across her face as she turned to Anakin and raised an eyebrow.

_“Better than the Darklighter girls by a mile.”_

Beru murmured, making Anakin choke on air and fumble at giving Poe the bride gift, leaving Poe looking a bit confused as he shifted his bag and accepted the basket that Beru had painstakingly put together once they had sent off the application and paid the fee.

Anakin cleared his throat. “Husband. You’re my husband and I’d be proud to call you that if you’d allow it.”

It was Poe’s turn to get all shy and awkward as he looked into the basket, his eyes widening at the array of luxuries and practical gifts that Beru had chosen and Anakin had had the last say in.

“It’s a bride gift. I don’t know if they do it in Yavin IV, but it’s the custom here. Anakin has rusty social graces, but I can assure you he’s ecstatic that you’re here. Shall we?”

Poe slid those dark eyes towards Anakin, taking his cue from the taller man who swallowed and nodded.

He grinned widely and Anakin felt his breath catch in his throat again as he saw his smile, feeling an unfamiliar emotion of warmth edged with a slight edge of delicious agony mixed with it.

He didn’t know quite what it was, but he suspected that it had to do everything with the Yavinese man standing there looking up at him with dark liquid eyes he could drown in.

He held out his hand and Poe’s grin widened into a genuine smile that made Anakin fall even further into that strange emotion.

“We shall.”

Poe replied, taking his hand and making Anakin’s cheeks flush with heat at the first contact he’d had with anyone not his family in years.

Oh kriff was he gone.

~*~*~*~*~


	2. Something So Strong, Could Carry Us Away.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin and Poe get to know each other on the ride home, giving Anakin more of an insight of what Poe has faced. It also means meeting the rest of the family, some of whom aren't *quite* as thrilled as Anakin himself is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just decided to run with this one, to be quite honest, and get the boys home and talking to the other people that Anakin considers family and loves very much. I do admit it's a bit fluffy, but yeah, I need some light fluffy stuff.   
> As always, many thanks to [Captain_Kiri_Storm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Kiri_Storm/pseuds/Captain_Kiri_Storm) for the help and brainstorming session that created this. Greatly appreciated!

“Sign here.”

The official who had officiated the ceremony instructed Poe while Anakin watched and gave him an encouraging nod.

Poe swallowed hard as he signed the license right under Anakin Skywalker’s name. Even though he had agreed to this, it scared him just a bit to know that he was putting his hopes, his life and his future in the hands of a man that he had only just met. His hand wavered a bit until Anakin’s large, warm hand covered his and helped steady it so that he could finish writing it. 

Poe nearly pulled back in surprise, since he didn’t think that Anakin would be so tactile so soon. He was sure that he would have to wait for the other man to warm up. It wasn’t that Anakin was cold, rather than he was just reserved and Poe got the hint that there was a load of hurt under that scarred exterior in the literal and figurative sense. He understood keeping a distance. He was prepared to respect that, as much as it would have been painful to live without the easy casual warmth that he had been used to with his own family.

So he had counted it as a win and caught himself at the last second when he felt the presence of the man ( _ his husband)  _ standing right behind him. He nearly purred at the masculine scent of him mixed with just a hint of oatmeal, sandalwood, and grease. He again thanked all of the saints and little gods that he had found Anakin Skywalker when he did.

“It’s okay. I was nervous too.”

Anakin murmured, his breath warm in Poe’s ear, making his heartbeat quicken at the sensation. He leaned backward a bit, instinctively seeking the warmth of Anakin’s body and was glad that Anakin moved so that Poe’s back was flush against his chest. He gave a small noise of happiness and Anakin laughed softly, pressing a chaste kiss on Poe’s temple. 

“Yeah? Your signature looks really steady.”

Poe shot back, making Anakin laugh.

“I hide it better, that’s all. Now do you want to see your new home, Mr Dameron Skywalker?”

It was a simple question that made Poe fall just a little bit deeper in love with him than before. Anakin was offering him a future and a home with that question and Poe couldn’t help but to respond to it. 

He turned and looked up at Anakin, pushing a bit of long, brass blond locks behind his ear, letting him see both of Anakin’s eyes. 

The gesture surprised Anakin and he caught himself, but didn’t pull back. A curious look that Poe couldn’t quite fathom crossed his face before it was gone. Poe figured it wasn’t a bad thing when Anakin gave him a shy smile in return and released him from his embrace. Poe was slightly disappointed until Anakin took a hold of his hand instead.

“Gladly, Mr. Skywalker.”

Anakin chuckled quietly. 

“Let’s go then. Beru’s waiting.”

~*~*~*~*~

Anakin felt himself get even more nervous the closer that they got to the ranch. He wasn’t looking forward to dealing with a prickly Owen when they got home. He and Beru hadn’t told him about Poe. And with good reason.

Owen wasn’t exactly the most effusive man in the galaxy and he tended to let people know his opinions on any subject. One subject in particular being who and when Anakin should get married. 

Due to the proximity of the Sandskimmer farm, Owen had been banging on about Anakin marrying Tana Sandskimmer and having a business partnership with them. Sure, they’d make more credits for either farm, but Anakin didn’t want to just get married for credits. He had always had a romantic notion of being in love first. He had seen that between his mother and Cliegg, Qui Gon and Obi Wan, and even Beru and Owen themselves. 

He couldn’t do it after seeing all of that. Not to mention that he himself didn’t quite like Tana much. Sure, she reminded him of the Nabooian queen he had a childish infatuation with all those years ago. But there was a nasty edge to her that was mostly hidden from most people behind a coy smile on a heart-shaped face and long medium brown hair. So even if he had been inclined, he didn’t dare get himself involved with the Sandskimmer family.

Especially not whenever he saw the speculative look that Owen would get whenever he would look beyond the Skywalker ranch borders and towards the Sandskimmer lands. Owen didn’t remember exactly  _ how _ the Skywalkers and the Lars had met, but Anakin did. All too well and he wasn’t about to be sold for profit ever again. 

He glanced over at Poe, who was sitting beside him in the land speeder, taking in the pastoral countryside and felt his gut twist uncomfortably. It wasn’t quite the same thing, since Poe had willingly entered into the agreement, but Anakin didn’t want to comfort himself with that justification. He was all too aware what Yavin IV was like and what Yavinese men fetched with slavers. Especially ones the ones from the southern part of the planet and those that were as pretty as Poe Dameron himself.

Dameron was little more than what he had escaped and he promised himself to do even better for his husband than Cliegg Lars had done for his mother and him. And when children came  _ (if they came)  _ he’d do the same for them also. He’d do everything possible to give them all of the opportunity that neither of their parents had in their lives. He may not have been able to do much to put a dent in the system that had placed him and his mother in Dantooine, but he could make sure that at least one person or maybe three more could escape it like his family had. Even if he did have to work within the system himself. 

Poe turned at that moment and smiled, making Anakin blush a bit. He knew he was being too soppy, but he simply couldn’t help it. He felt as if he had gotten more than he had ever expected out of life and still didn’t know how deal with his good fortune. Poe wasn’t the Nabooian queen he had foolish hopes to impress as a brash young man. Poe was much more than a daydream. He was real and he was in love with Anakin.

Something that he knew he’d not have appreciated if it had come earlier in his life. 

“Credit for your thoughts?”

Anakin asked  and reached out for Poe, who took his hand with alacrity. He wasn’t sure if he did like how tactile Poe himself was, but he knew that the liked how Poe seemed to warm up and glow. It reminded him a bit of how Qui Gon tended to be with Obi Wan and it gave him a bit of a pleased thrill to be able to finally have the same thing for himself. He liked how Poe looked and vowed to make him look like that as often as he possibly could. 

“It’s so different than Yavin. So wide open. I’ve not seen anything like this before. I mean, I planned to, when I was a kid. Be a pilot and see the galaxy and all that.”

Poe replied wistfully, touching a chord of recognition within Anakin himself. 

“You wanted to be a pilot?”

Poe nodded. 

“I applied to the Academy. Found out that they don’t take Yavinese. So I became a mechanic instead.”

Poe explained softly, making Anakin frown. 

“Why wouldn’t they? My mentor, Qui Gon Jinn is Yavinese. He’s in Special Corps.”

Poe’s mouth twisted at that.

“Jinn is a Northern Yavinese name. Probably from the Jinn clan, who are loaded and then some, so they get more opportunities.”

  
  


Poe continued in a calm voice, trying to soothe the outrage that he felt building up in Anakin. Despite knowing that Anakin wasn’t angry at him, he still worked to diffuse it. He doubted that Anakin would snap on a credit, but he wasn’t going to risk it.

“The south has to hustle in any way that they can. No one likes it, but that’s just the way that Yavin runs. Until the republic gives us trade routes and a better security patrols, that is.”

Anakin bared his teeth and shook his head. “Just like Tatooine then. I’ll never stop being grateful for my mom and step-dad for getting us out. I just wish that it didn’t have to be like that in the galaxy. Especially in Yavin for people like us.”

He looked away to the landscape for a bit before he looked back at his husband. 

“My mom and I were luckier than most of the people there in that we didn’t end up slaves. But it was close. That was why I wanted to be a pilot. I was even in the Cadet Corps.”

A faraway expression crossed Anakin’s face before he shook it and smiled crookedly at Poe, making him catch a glimpse of what teenage Anakin Skywalker could have looked like. He could see him, in the Republic uniform, with his hair closely cut and his shirt properly ironed and starched. Then Anakin’s face pulled into the familiar lines of introspection and the moment was gone. 

He shook his head and rubbed his thumb over Poe’s hand, sending a delicious shiver through him at the touch. It distracted Poe, he wouldn’t deny it. Even when he was all too aware that it was meant to dispel Poe’s curiosity as to why the dreams hadn’t ever come to fruition. At least until they pulled up to a large and imposing ranch. 

“Oh.”

Poe couldn’t help but to murmur at the sight of the well maintained house with the screened porch, the new fences, and the banthas and eopies that were meandering about the deep green lands that seemed to stretch on as far as the eye could see. The fields were so different than the jungles of his homeworld that he couldn’t help but to gape like a backwater yokel. He had heard of them being like this in North Yavin, but never thought he’d get to ever see something like that himself. 

He had hoped, when he was younger and the future hadn’t closed that it could happen. He would be able to pilot out of Yavin and actually see the galaxy. He had learned to live with the disappointment as the years had passed, but he realised as he took in the bright blue sky and rolling grasslands that he hadn’t ever lost that hope it would happen. And it had, even if it came about through more or less brokering himself to the first man that would have him. 

He wasn’t ashamed of it. Nor did he feel bad about it. That was just how things were on the Outer Rim. Maybe the children he’d have with Anakin would have a different life, just like Anakin himself had benefited from his move out of Tatooine.

“So what do you think?”

Anakin asked, his tone light, but the bobbing of his adam’s apple gave away how nervous he was as he waited for Poe’s answer. 

“It’s beautiful. Even more so than the pictures on the holonet. I never thought that I’d get to see something like this in real life.”

Poe explained, making Anakin’s nervousness disappear and a wistful expression cross his face as he leaned forward and kissed Poe. 

“If you want, you could come with me when I do business. Before you can’t.”

It was an oblique reference to children and Poe would have in different circumstances, found himself bristling at that assumption. But spoken in Anakin’s soft, eager to please voice, he found he simply couldn’t. 

He wanted to give this man children. Wanted to make that soft murmur and tenderness appear more, since it suited Anakin more than being guarded against the world that had hurt him deeply.

Poe smiled, stealing a kiss from Anakin. His smile getting wider when Anakin blushed a darker red.

“I’d love that. Thank you for the offer.”

Poe replied. Anakin nodded and opened his mouth to reply and was interrupted by voices coming from the house.

“Beru! Anakin! Where in the seven hells where you? We were-Oh. Hello there. Who may you be?”

Anakin’s nervousness disappeared as he got out of the Landspeeder and helped Poe out. Beru grabbed the basket and all of them went to meet Obi Wan and Qui Gon, who were still wearing the dark brown and sandy beige uniforms of the Republic Special Forces. 

It was Poe’s turn to get nervous as he watched the veritable giant and the ginger haired pretty boy beside him rush over to them. He cast Anakin a side glance, wondering how he could be so calm in dealing with two Special Ops officers when the giant bounded over and grabbed Anakin in a bone crushing hug that made Anakin breathless with laughter.

Laughter that turned into outraged squawks when he was put in a headlock.

Poe couldn’t help but to gape at the scene, completely unaware of Beru laughing and chatting to the other man until he stepped in front of him.

“Hello there, you sublime creature. Who might you be?”

The words were asked in a posh, crisp accent that made the already appealing man in front of him even more attractive if that was possible. His eyes were bright and colour shifting as they took in every inch of Poe, making him feel as if he was being assessed. For what, he wasn’t sure. But it was both sexual and invasive at the same time.

Poe felt himself turn bright red at the blatant flirting, completely unused to it as Kes Dameron’s oldest and unmarried. Sure, he was respected for his mechanics skills and he was sure that Kes’ wrench had made any potential flirting stop dead before it was even considered. So he found himself looking around and trying to figure out where to go from there. 

“I uhm, I’m Poe Dameron-”

“Obi! Come on! I just married him! Stop trying to steal him from me!”

Anakin’s outraged howl made the flirting stop and a sharply assessing look cross Obi Wan’s face.

“Husband?”

Poe nodded.

Obi Wan scrutinised him a bit longer before the smile was back and Poe found himself engulfed in a tight embrace.

“This is great! I never thought I’d see the day! Did you hear that Qui! Our little Ani got himself a husband!”

Qui, who Poe guessed was Qui Gon Jinn, let Anakin go and turned his attention to Poe, who had been set free by Obi.

He gave him the same scrutiny as Obi did with eyes that were near navy and familiar to Poe, having seen them when the occasional Northern Yavinese stopped by the garage on their way to the hunting grounds even further south. Poe tried to not shift around as the Jinn gave him the once over while Poe tried to do the same to him. 

He wasn’t like the typical Northern Yavinese. They were usually pale and had hair that was varying shades of blonde and light brown. Jinn wasn’t as fair and was tall and with a lean build. Even taller than Anakin by at least five inches, Poe guessed. His face wasn’t conventionally handsome and he had been in a few brawls if the bump on the crooked bridge of his nose was anything to go by. He looked like Special Forces and Poe had to wonder if Qui Gon shared the same quirk of biology as nearly all the Southern Yavinese did.

There were rumours that Northern Yavinese didn’t and were like most men in the galaxy, barring a few instances from Naboo and Stewjon. But then Poe wasn’t about to ask the Jinn man this. Especially not with the clinical way that he was being studied, making him wonder if he had just made himself an enemy.

“You’re Ani’s husband? Where did you come from? As far as I was aware, Anakin wasn’t even thinking of getting married.”

Poe blinked at him, making the other man swear softly. 

“I’m sorry. That was rude. I shouldn’t be treating you like a suspect. I’m Qui Gon Jinn, Special Ops. I’m afraid that’s a detriment of the job. This is Obi Wan Kenobi and we have known Anakin since he was a boy.”

Poe’s mouth tightened, but he forced himself to relax and not bristle at the man. He understood where Jinn was coming from, since he was sure that Kes would have done the same thing. With the war looming and the work that the man did, he could totally understand. 

It didn’t mean he had to like it or him. 

“I understand, these aren’t easy times. Poe Dameron-Skywalker. Yavin IV. The south.”

Poe had to admit that he was expecting a reaction, but Jinn only nodded. His face was a smooth blank as he then turned to Obi Wan and drew him to his side.

Anakin scowled, making Beru draw closer. 

“We should get inside. Owen should be back soon and I need to start supper.”

Poe and Anakin both shot Beru a grateful look as they then started moving towards the house, making Qui Gon and Obi Wan follow through. 

“So how did you come to know Anakin?”

Obi Wan asked, his voice conciliatory as he fell in step with Poe. Qui Gon did the same with Anakin and Beru, leaving them to talk in seemingly companionable silence. 

Poe blushed at the question. 

“We, uh, just met, actually. I chose Anakin out of a databank. I’m a mail order bride.”

Obi Wan’s step faltered at that, but he recovered quickly and laughed quietly to himself.

“I guess I owe Qui seventy credits then.”

He muttered to himself and Poe couldn’t help but to feel slightly put out that his big announcement had only gathered amusement and a loss of money. Yet he had to admit that the alternative was better. He had seen a gleam of banked something in the Jinn man’s eyes the moment he had been scrutinised by the man and made a mental note to not cross him.

He only hoped he knew exactly how to avoid that. 

He glanced at Obi Wan and wondered exactly how  _ he _ would be attacking. He seemed harmless, but Poe knew better. Obi Wan was probably more dangerous due to his silver tongue and the seamless way he coaxed things out. He made a mental note to be careful about what he told Obi Wan lest it come back and haunt him.

Obi Wan shook his head and looked sideways at Poe. 

“It is worth the credits to be proven wrong. I lost hope that he’d find someone and end up with Tana Sandskimmer, like his Step brother, Beru’s husband, wanted.”

He grimaced at that. 

“I’m so glad that it’s you.”

The statement was simple enough, but Poe could feel a slight weight to the words. A pressure that was subtle, but still there.

Poe blinked at the words, yet couldn’t quite come up with a reply or a rebuttal. He simply let that pressure go over him before it was suddenly lifted and Obi Wan nodded subtly to himself. 

“So Yavin IV, huh? What made you decide to become a mail order bride?”

Poe shook his head in an effort to clear the last tinges of pressure away so that he could answer the simple question.

“Slavers. They nearly grabbed me and then my little brothers. My father and my brothers left for Alderaan. I didn’t want to be a burden, so this was the best choice.”

Obi Wan’s eyes darkened at that. “Was it?”

Poe nodded, his face softening as he looked at Anakin, who was deep in conversation with Qui Gon and Beru.

“Yes. I got to meet and marry Ani. I think that is worth it.”

Obi Wan cleared his throat, making Poe look at him again.

“What do you like about him?”

Poe smiled softly. “His eyes. His smile. The nervous way that he looked at me when he picked me up at the space port.”

Obi Wan looked at him sharply before smiling in a way that led Poe feel that he was pleased about the answer. 

“He is pretty, even though he doesn’t believe it himself. The burns, you see.”

Obi Wan explained suggestively, as if he wanted Poe to ask about them. 

When he didn’t, Obi Wan’s eyes narrowed and Poe felt like he had passed a test he didn’t even know he had been given. 

“It doesn’t matter now that he’s got you. He won’t be as lonely once we leave again. Which we will.”

That statement got Poe’s attention. 

“Why do you have to leave so much? Isn’t there a headquarters for your division in Datooine? There is one in Yavin IV.”

Obi Wan shook his head. 

“Our posting isn’t confined to local matters. Lest just say that we have to be where we are needed.”

“Like Jedi?”

Obi Wan laughed. “Sort of? But less restricting. We answer directly to the Republic and not a Council on top of that.”

“I see.” 

Poe really didn’t and the look on Obi Wan’s face told him as much, but he was too well bred to say anything. Nor could he, since they had arrived at the house and Qui Gon had already pulled him away and to the back, leaving Beru and Anakin standing in the front hall. 

“Well! Anakin, why don’t you take Poe to your rooms? I’ll take care of supper. Owen will be home soon.”

Beru suggested, giving Poe the feeling that it was more of an order. Anakin scowled at that, but grabbed the basket of gifts from Beru and gave her a tight nod.

“Thank you, Beru.” 

He turned to look at Poe and his face softened and he held out his hand. 

“Come.”

Poe took his hand and followed Anakin past the front hall, kitchen and dining hall and into the back part of the house and into a set of rooms. He was sure that he heard something at the end of the hall.

“Qui Gon and Obi Wan live there. Well, when they are here. These are our rooms.”

Anakin got nervous again as he opened the doors to reveal a set of nicely decorated, if somewhat spartan. Yet they were still the nicest place that Poe had been in and he was still a bit surprised that he was going to be living here, amongst this quiet luxury. 

He looked up at Anakin and stroked cupped his cheek, the scarred one without flinching and smiled softly. 

“They’re lovely. Thank you.”

Anakin’s eyes glimmered as he dipped his head to kiss Poe. 

Poe’s eyes fluttered as he felt the soft, somewhat slightly chapped lips upon his. It was a gentle kiss, long and slow.

A perfect first kiss.


	3. I won't forget, that's a whole lot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe settles in to life on the ranch, but it's not without its issues. Namely some parental disapproval.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit of a clash and also to have just a major slice of life and domestics happening. I honestly am a sucker for this kind of fiction and wanted to have it in this fandom. So it's like a Softer! Star Wars. Reality will creep in sooner or later.   
> Titles have been mostly from Crowded House/Split Enz song lyircs. I also extend many thanks to Captain_Kiri_Storm for her help and conversation.

Anakin grit his teeth and curled his hands around his cup of tea as he sat with Qui Gon.

As much as he loved the older man as a father, he wasn’t blind to his faults. Qui Gon was stubborn as a bantha when it suited him and wouldn’t budge once his mind was set on something.

Anakin had learned to live with it mostly. They’d had blazing rows in the past, but eventually they’d come to some kind of agreement. An agreement usually brokered by Beru or Obi Wan. Owen would stay out of it unless there was the chance of violence breaking out. It had never come to that, but an early upbringing in Tatooine had left its mark on Owen and he couldn’t shake that habit off. 

Eventually it would blow off and things would go back to normal. It was just how they were. 

Except this time.

“I love you, but seriously: What’s your problem with Poe?”

Anakin had asked as they had sat down at the dinner table with their respective cups of tea. 

This wasn’t a conversation that he had looked forward to having, but after two weeks of watching Poe’s well meaning overtures get snubbed by Qui Gon, he’d had enough.  

Poe was trying. Probably even more than Anakin himself would have in the same situation. He had seen how hard Poe had worked at the ranch, despite clearly being out of his depth. Anakin, Owen, and Beru had appreciated the extra hands. Anakin had to admit that the vaporators and the tractors were running far more smoothly than they had ever since they had bought them. Obi Wan had also warmed up considerably to Poe and had taught him some basic fighting skills just incase. 

Everyone was welcoming. Except Qui Gon. 

And Anakin had enough of Qui Gon’s coldness. He loved Poe. Despite not being able to say the words to him just yet and he wasn’t going to see his husband get denigrated. Even if it was by his father figure. 

Qui Gon, to his credit, didn’t try and deflect the subject. He simply nodded and looked straight at Anakin before replying.

“Ani, how well do you know him? You picked him out of a catalogue and then you took him home to  _ marry _ ? There is a war going on, Anakin. Have Obi and I taught you nothing?”

Anakin bristled at that. 

“He was vetted. I’m not a fool, Qui. I know exactly how much I’m worth. How could I forget, with Owen constantly reminding me and telling me exactly how much more we could get for the Sandskimmer ranch joined to ours? I’m not the naive child you met all those years ago, Qui. Nor am I the lonely sadsack that Beru sees me at. Give me some credit.”

Qui Gon nodded and put his cup down, but said nothing after Anakin’s impassioned outburst.

“Or is it that he’s Southern Yavinese?”

It was Qui Gon’s turn to bristle at that. A reaction so visceral that even with his training, he couldn’t help it. 

Anakin nodded to himself as he watched his mentor visibly struggle to get himself under control. 

“I don’t know what to say, to be quite honest. I never thought that you’d-”

“It doesn’t matter what planet he’s from. What if he is a spy for the Separatists? Or the Death Watch?  _ We  _ have enemies. Despite our best efforts, they can track us to you. If we were to lose you…”

He shook his head, his hand tightening around the cup.

Anakin rubbed his mouth and leaned back.

“He’s not. Alright. He’s clean and a good man. He only sold himself to provide for his family. To keep them safe from the slavers. So it’s ironic that you distrust him, when you both have the same goals.”

Qui Gon sighed heavily, slumping in his seat while Anakin looked at him. 

He was still angry, but his anger was diffused somewhat by the explanation he had been given. An explanation that despite seeming watertight, felt off somewhat. 

He could taste there was a hidden pain in Qui Gon ‘s words. A shame. Yet he couldn’t fathom as to why Qui Gon would feel that way. As far Poe had told him, Qui Gon had it much easier than Poe and the southern Yavinese. So why was Qui Gon feeling that way?

It was something that he’d have to figure out later with a little bit of slicing of his own. 

For now, he was content to let it go. He didn’t want to have a knock down, drag out fight when things were still fairly tense between Poe and Qui Gon.

Qui Gon scrubbed his face roughly and sighed heavily. 

“Besides, if you distrust him so much, trace him. I know that you and Obi can do it. Just don’t take out your suspicions on him until you know for sure. It’s not fair to take out your suspicions on a man who has done nothing but try and reach out to you.”

Qui Gon stared at him and tapped his cup on the table. He nodded. 

“Alright.”

Anakin nodded, but he knew that the conversation was far from over. He knew how stubborn Qui Gon was and he also knew when he was being placated. He wanted to get a legitimate reaction from him, but he simply let it go. He knew Qui Gon would convince Obi Wan to slice Poe’s records, so until then, it was simply better to just have a truce until it happened. 

He drank the rest of his lukewarm tea and moved to put the cup in the sink when Obi Wan rushed into the room. Anakin yelped and dropped the cup, prompting Qui Gon to stand up and shove his chair away, making it crash to the ground.

“Qui, we got two hours. We’re back on duty. Ani, I’m sorry. Give our regards to Poe and the rest.”

Anakin nodded, feeling both the pang of loss and dismay that he always felt whenever he heard them announce that they would be on a mission. Even though they had a good track record, with minimal injuries being the only things that they hadn’t been able to escape, he worried. He’d had dreams before. Dreams that had felt too real for him to ignore and he had always been relieved that they had never come to pass. 

Qui Gon laughed shortly and picked up the chair. He turned to look at Anakin and reached out to him. Anakin was tempted to rebuff his conciliatory gesture, but felt a twinge that told him he needed to do it. 

“It shall be better next time. I promise.”

Anakin swallowed and nodded, squeezing Qui Gon’s hand just to feel the skin and muscle and bone. He memorised the feel of it before letting go and turned to shake Obi Wan’s hand also. 

“Be safe. The both of you.”

Obi Wan and Qui Gon nodded before they exchanged a look and left, leaving Anakin wondering why this was a different goodbye than before. 

~*~*~*~*

“This is really good cheese! I never thought that blue milk could do that!”

Poe exclaimed as he took a bite of a piece of freshly unwrapped cheese that Beru had deemed aged enough to bring out and use in the kitchen.

Beru’s cheeks pinked in pleasure as she cut a piece of it herself and hummed her pleasure at the taste. 

“This batch seems to be a great one. You did well for a newbie, Poe!”

It was Poe’s turn to blush and mumble a bit around the creamy, mild cheese that he had helped Beru make several months back. He had been nervous as to how it would turn out, having nightmares that he would make something utterly disgusting and needing to be fed to the banthas and the eopies instead. Despite Beru and Anakin’s assurances that it wouldn’t be the case, he still had a lingering worry. 

He was more of a mechanic,rather than a homebody. His father and his brothers had been the ones to take care of all that stuff. He was the one usually working in the garage. 

Same here and he would have been if he had enough work to do. 

Apparently, he had been so efficient in helping Anakin and Owen that he had cut down their workloads in almost half. And he simply couldn’t around watching as Beru took care of the chickens, mixing the feed, fixing tack, and the other myriad tasks he hadn’t known were involved in keeping a ranch like their running. So he had offered his help in any capacity that Beru required. Which included helping make and set cheese.

Cheese which after two months of aging, had done well. 

“We could possibly even sell some at the next market day.”

Beru noted as she took another piece and split it in half before she wrapped the rest of the circle up and put it in the fridge in case both of them were tempted to finish it before lunch that day. Lunch, which had already been decided would be a dish from Tatooine: flatbread, salad, and strips of well marinated chicken, which they had already spiced up earlier that day. It sounded fancy to Poe, who was used to rice, vegetable and bean stews with the usual bit of meat or fish. They hadn’t been well-off to afford chicken. 

“It’s actually a pretty average meal, to be honest. It’s just one of Anakin and Owen’s favourite and since you’re more in the kitchen than out in the field, I thought it would be a nice gesture for you to learn how to make it. Especially if I’m not going to be around to make it.”

Beru grinned impishly, making Poe flush beet red at the implication.

It had been something that had occupied Owen and Anakin lately: Building a home for Beru and Owen a little distance away from the original farmstead. Just enough to give them and Anakin and Poe privacy. Especially since it was obvious that Poe’s cycle would be coming soon, which would no doubt mean children.

It had been something that Poe was slightly reluctant to even acknowledge, but he had forgotten, to his chagrin, that his medical file had been part of the package for being a mail order bride. Anakin himself had only just glanced at it, but it seemed that Beru had been more thorough and had kept a mental calendar of when his next one was due.

Judging by the knowing looks she was giving him, as well as taking over the more strenuous chores, he was due one very soon. Much sooner than he had anticipated, if he was honest. The turbulent few months he had just gone through, plus the fact that he was sleeping in a  _ very _ patient Alpha male’s bed had pushed it earlier than he had guessed. Luckily Beru had read the signs and was doing her best to make the transition smooth. 

She didn’t know or ask whether he and Anakin had done more and Poe was sure that he’d die of embarrassment if she had asked. She had been tactful and let it be, something that he was utterly grateful for. Even though he  _ did _ want it. He wasn’t shy at pushing the envelope whenever he and Anakin weren’t too tired from work to lie in their large bed together. 

But Anakin would always put a reluctant stop to their activities, leading him to wonder if anything was wrong with him.

Anakin had been surprised when Poe had asked him bluntly if that had been the case. 

“No! Sith Hells no! Don’t ever think that, Dameron.”

Anakin had assured him as they had laid side by side on the bed, their eyes locked on each other as they spoke.

“Then what is it?”

Anakin had turned dark pink and chewed on his lip before he finally replied. 

“You’re a virgin and I don’t want to rush you. Beru...Beru told me that it would be better, less pain for you, when you’re cycling.”

He admitted sheepishly, making Poe smile as he then kissed Anakin, feeling overwhelmed with gratitude once again over how lucky he had been to find someone as considerate as him. He knew that he could have easily ended up the plaything of a jaded and perverse noble or slaver who wouldn’t have taken his own comfort into consideration like Anakin himself had. He was deeply touched and had learned to settle for the teasing touches and slow, lingering kisses that Anakin was so fond of giving him. 

Not to mention the sleepy blowjobs and handjobs before they had to get their day started. It helped ease the want just enough and also to assure Poe that Anakin hadn’t been joking about his desire for him.

A strong desire that plagued him badly, if the muffled groans coming from the fresher that morning told Poe anything. Anakin hadn’t lingered once he got out of the fresher and got dressed. Poe had to wonder if it was because of Anakin subconsciously knowing Poe was getting quite close to his cycle. He also wondered exactly how little self control Anakin thought he had if he had been out of the room as quickly as possible once he was ready.

Probably very little, Poe thought as his mind came back to the present and to Beru, who had finished her own piece of cheese and was now moving to wash her hands, giving Poe time. Once he had gotten himself somewhat sorted, he did the same, clearing his throat as he watched Beru grab the tomatoes, cucumbers, green peppers, and onions. 

“Here, cube these. I’ll make the dressing. Pay attention. Anakin is picky.”

Poe flushed at that and grabbed the cutting board, knife, and bowl to do as she had instructed. He did the work quickly and Beru nodded her approval. 

“Good. Now watch.”


	4. And You Know That I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owen and Anakin build a house due to future changes and Anakin and Poe get some much needed time together to finally be together as they should be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess this is the chapter where we get them finally being loving towards each other. The idea of Anakin helping Owen build a house TOTALLY came from "My Life as a House" and it just kind of went from there.  
> Title is from "Stuff and Nonsense" from Crowded House. Many thanks to Captain_Kiri_Storm for the conversations, greatly appreciated!

Anakin wiped off the salty sweat from his face and looked up at the house frame that he and Owen had finished. It wasn’t a large house, just enough for them and the sight of it made Anakin feel bad. He knew that they had hoped for kids, but now that Poe was around, Owen had asked for his help in building a house for him and Beru.

“I know you’d let us stay. The house is big enough, but I figure it’s time, you know?”

Owen had stated as they had gone to survey out a location on the land. He hadn’t looked at Anakin and kept his gaze on the horizon instead.

“Totally understand. I get you guys would want your own space now I got married and with Obi Wan and Qui Gon maybe retiring.”

Anakin replied neutrally, making Owen give him a small nod and then walking to the spot he had picked out and had deemed perfect for the house he wanted to built for Beru.

“It’s looking good, Owen. You going to ask the Darklighters to help with the walls and roof?”

Anakin asked, taking a long drink of the mint lemonade that Poe had made the night before and Anakin had somehow become deeply addicted to. It was the perfect mix of tart and sweet and just the way that he-

He shook his head to dispel the thoughts that had been occupying him of late. His libido was out of whack and he had taken to spending more time than necessary in the rustic fresher they had out in the barn. Poe was so close! He somehow knew that once they were done here, he was going to grab Poe and take him every way that he possibly could. Twice. Maybe even three times.

He finished lemonade with difficulty and closed the thermos, waiting for Owen’s answer.

“Yeah, I think we’d better. You’re good at framing and I’m good at walls, but roofs? Everyone knows the Darklighters have the best touch. I’ll ask them tomorrow.”

Owen replied as he started to gather up the tools and Anakin took the hint to clean up any useful pieces of wood. He gathered it all up inside the frame of the house and wiped his hands on his stained dungarees. He was going to need a shower before he even set foot in the house. Owen did too.

He sighed irritably before he left the frame and saw that Owen had loaded the landspeeder and was just waiting for him before climbing in. He hated getting dirty from woodworking, but Owen and Beru had been far too good to him throughout the years. He wasn’t going to be a petty asshole at this far in the game. So he sucked it up and helped Owen get the tarp they kept there for those occasions. Once it was settled they drove off in companionable silence _._

Owen hasn’t ever really been much of a talker and Anakin had other things in mind. Namely getting Poe naked and writhing underneath him. He had been ready to wait as long as it took, but the more he’d touch Poe, woke up curled around him, stroked his curls, the more he knew the dam would break soon.

He _needed_ him. He _wanted. Kriff_ , how he wanted!

Anakin wanted to taste his husband’s honey gold skin. Wanted to suck bruises on Poe’s neck and down to his chest. Wanted to taste every bit of him and make him cry out as he opened him up. He wondered what Poe’s slick would taste like and how it would feel to finally bury himself in that heat.

He bit down and groan and focused on the drive home and on the next task that followed. He gave Owen a cursory nod once they were done and took off to the makeshift shower out back. He wasted no time in stripping and cleaning all of the day’s dirt off, only then giving himself some relief in the simple shower.

He bit down hard on his forearm when he came, not wanting anyone to know what he had been up to. He didn’t need that embarrassment. Nor did he need the rest of the household to know that he was as horny as a teenage boy, something he hadn’t been in a long, long time.

He pulled on the spare boiler suit he had out there, shoved his feet into his boots and went to the back to make himself somewhat presentable for dinner. It wasn’t mandatory, but it had been a hard and fast rule of his mother’s and it had lived on after her death. He missed her still, but now that Poe and the anticipation of babies coming being high, he found that the ache wasn’t as brutal as it had been in the past.

Anakin had to take a step back when he realised it and had to swallow as it struck him that despite everything, that particular wound had healed without him really noticing.

He made a mental note to buy Beru something nice for the house once it was finished and stepped into the dining area, his mouth watering once the spicy scent of fried bantha meat and freshly made flatbread hit him. The scents were followed by the sharpness of fresh cut tomatoes, red onions, cucumbers and green peppers doused liberally in olive oil and lemon juice. But there was something else he was scenting in the air. A subtle sweetness that reminded him of the chocolate that Poe had eyed longingly in Dantoo. Chocolate that Anakin hadn’t hesitated in buying the next time he was in town on some errand or other.

It intrigued him as to why he’d be smelling it among the familiar spicy and savoury scents of his home planet. As far as he knew, it wasn’t something that anyone other Poe ate. Yet there it was. He puzzled over it a bit longer until he entered the kitchen and Poe passed him by with a platter of flatbread and salad.

Anakin’s eyes widened once he caught the sweetness emanating from Poe’s curls and he knew.

It was going to happen tonight. Poe would be his and babies would soon follow. He was sure of it.

The scent was still mild enough to give them time and Anakin knew better than to waste it. He would need all the fuel he could if he was going to make Poe weak and sated in the days that would follow. He wasn’t going to let anything be less than perfect for them.

They had waited too long. He had to make it just right.

“Anakin! You’re just in time! Poe helped me with your mother’s recipe. Come sit down, where’s Owen?”

Anakin opened his mouth to reply when Owen appeared, greeting his wife and then shooting her and Anakin knowing looks.

“What’s the occasion?”

He asked as he took his usual spot across from Beru and waited for his wife and Poe to sit down before they began to eat. They did once they had poured out the mint lemonade that only Poe seemed to make right and began to make sandwiches from the flatbread and the ingredients in front of them.

“I thought it was time for Poe to learn to make some Tatooine dishes, that’s all.”

Beru replied innocently, yet the flush high on her cheekbones told a different story. Poe, for his part, was blissfully unaware of the implications and was simply eating and making small noises of appreciation. Noises that made Anakin swallow hard and busy himself with his own meal instead of watching Poe and making it painfully obvious what it was that he truly wanted.

Owen snorted and began to prepare his own meal also, not commenting on anything further.

The meal went on with the usual daily conversation of chores and tasks, with Beru asking questions and Anakin providing distracted replies, since Poe was unusually silent and flushing. He had eaten only enough to make Beru not push more food on him and the chocolate scent had gotten stronger. Strong enough for Anakin to bolt down the rest of the food and nod curtly towards Owen and Beru.

Without another word, he abruptly stood up and went to his husband, sweeping him off his feet and carrying him off, bridal style, towards the back of the house, leaving Beru and Owen to stare at each other.

“Did you get the house finished?”

Beru asked as she finished her own food before standing up and clearing away the leftovers to pack away.

“Tomorrow. I’ve already contacted the Darklighters and the Sandskimmers are willing to put us up for the night in exchange for some of the cheese you and Poe made.”

Beru nodded and continued with her work, her face drawn as she worked.

“Give me half an hour. I should be done by then.”

~*~*~*~*

Poe mewled when Anakin laid him down like one of the women from the silly telenovelas that his father and yes, even he, liked to watch.

He would have normally felt utterly ridiculous about being in such a situation, but the overwhelming heat and desire he felt towards Anakin wasn’t letting him. He needed this. He wanted this and he found that Anakin was being too slow.

Blinking drowsily at Anakin, he crawled backwards towards the headboard and rested on the pillows. Once he was settled, he began clumsily unbuttoning his shirt and working at his trousers. He got them off and wriggled out of them while Anakin knelt at the foot of the bed and made quick work of his own clothes.

Poe whined softly as he got an eyeful of Anakin’s body. Sure, he had seen glimpses of it when they had slept or when Anakin had come out of the fresher after showering.  He was aware of the scarring, but it didn’t take away from the corded muscle and long, lean lines of him. Nor did it take away from the size of him, jutting out proudly from the dark nest of wiry curls at his groin.

“Like what you see?”

Poe looked up and flushed, his mouth clicking shut when he realised exactly how much he had been gaping at his husband. He wasn’t _that_ much of a virgin. He had snuck the occasional holoporn and some of those telenovelas _were_ practically softcore porn. Especially the late night ones he still felt vaguely guilty in sneaking around his father.

But having the real thing in front of him was completely different.

Anakin laughed and crawled towards him, his eyes going a dark blue as he moved like a predator. His mouth, with its full bottom lip, was all that Poe could focus on as Anakin covered him with his body, making him gasp as the heat increased, making sweat bead near his hairline and on his utter lip.

Anakin kissed him, slow, sensual, and full of banked desire. He could taste the spices of their meal, the mint and citrus and something that was uniquely _Anakin_. Something he knew that was unique to his husband. He moaned as Anakin licked his lips and coaxed Poe to part his lips for him, letting him in.

Poe moaned and wrapped his arms around Anakin’s neck, bringing him closer. Anakin, for his part, skimmed a hand over Poe’s side, down to his hip and in between them. He touched him, lightly, carefully, but with purpose.

In moments, Poe had spread his legs, slick had begun to gather _there._ He whined a bit, wanting for Anakin to touch him there. To open him up to enter him. And fill him. To quench the fire that was threatening to burn him up.

All of this, he communicated by bucking his hips against Anakin, who broke off the kiss with a soft, low laugh that made Poe moan with want.

“Impatient much?”

Anakin teased him as he shifted and his fingers moved to stroke at the entrance, making Poe gasp and cant his hips so that Anakin went deeper.

“Wait. Wait.”

Anakin murmured, stroking and touching until slick was dripping down his fingers, his hand, and down to his wrist. He moved, making Poe’s gasps turn to cries that sounded as if they were being torn from the deepest part of his throat. Anakin’s mouth got dry as he moved his hand, his fingers touching every part of Poe and making him fall apart on his hands, his throat and face flushing a darker golden brown while his eyes were nothing but dark pupil.

It was then that Anakin withdrew his hand to position himself above Poe, who was lying there, flushed and sweaty and ready. So kriffing ready for him.

Anakin felt the heat rise up in his cheekbones as he got himself positioned and pushed forward. He let out a soft sound, unused to the tightness and resistance he was experiencing as he pressed on, wincing when Poe’s nails dug into his shoulders.

It hurt, but a good kind of hurt. The kind that he had been waiting for so many years he had lost count. He relished it and kept on moving, taking his cues for how deeply Poe’s nails dug into his skin and by the inarticulate trilling noises coming from him.

He moved and he was fully sheathed, waiting until Poe whispered in Leonese.

Anakin didn’t know what it was that he got told, but he obeyed the command, pulling out until he was nearly out and pushing in, setting a slow, but steady rhythm that had Poe writhing and wanting more, his legs pulling up to wrap around Anakin’s waist to urge him on.

He stopped thinking about it, giving into the heady intoxication and demands from his husband. He moved harder, the sweat slicking their bodies as he slammed into Poe, who had forgotten most of the Basic he knew and was babbling in Leonese. A litany, or a prayer, Anakin didn’t know.

Only that he wanted for it to keep on going.

He grunted with effort, sweat trickling down his face as he got closer and closer to that release. He wouldn’t. Not until Poe himself had found it.

He reached between them to wrap his hand around Poe’s cock and stroked it in tandem to his thrusts, making Poe’s cries get louder and louder until he shouted, the sound setting Anakin off completely and making him explode and his vision go black with streaks of red.

Poe had spilled all over and Anakin collapsed on top him, kissing his temple before he pulled out and lay beside him. Poe mewled as he sluggishly curled up around Anakin, scenting him with that thick chocolate scent that made Anakin’s cock twitch again.

Poe hummed and gently bit at Anakin’s earlobe, making Anakin laugh and kiss him.

~*~*~*~*~

It must have been a late afternoon when Poe cracked an eye open and sleepily watched the slow breeze move the curtains of the open window. He wasn’t sure when Anakin had opened the window, only that he had at some point. The room smelled of sweet grass and fresh laundry, rather than the musk, slick, and traces of blood that had hung strongly in the room.

He moved, wincing at the muscles that protested and forced himself to sit up and ignore the tackiness of dried sweat and other bodily fluids on him. Beside him, the bed was empty and he panicked, his throat closing at the sight.

Where was Anakin?

He felt curiously vulnerable, after having Anakin beside him for days, tending to him. Giving him water and protein bars. Cleaning him up and kissing him. Marking him and whispering both sweet things and things that would make a pilot blush. Poe had to wonder exactly were Anakin had learned all of that. Even in the cadets he _surely_ hadn’t been exposed to that. Or had he? He did spend a lot of time there.

As he pondered that, Anakin entered their room with a tray of delicious smelling breakfast foods and caf and Poe was suddenly reminded of how little he had truly eaten over the last few days of the intense mating sessions. His stomach growled loudly and he felt a bright blush spread across his face. He sat up and watched as Anakin placed the tray on his desk and looked at Poe.

“I’m sorry. I was trying to get this done before you woke up.”

Anakin apologised as he turned to look at his husband, a soft smile playing on his lips as his eyes drank in Poe’s body. He drank in the expanse of tawny golden skin that was marked up by bruises and occasional bites. Something that Poe like and Anakin found himself wanting to give over and over until Poe pushed him away once he got over-sensitised. He couldn’t get enough of Poe.

Even though the cycle had broken a day before, he still indulged Poe and mated him slowly, making him fall apart over and over until he had passed out cold from orgasms and exhaustion. Anakin had loved to run his hand down the smooth, soft skin, cleaning every trace of it while Poe made soft, happy noises at being clean again before they found each other, like iron to a magnet and started the cycle over again.

“I did wonder where you had gone.”

Poe admitted, wincing as he stretched out. “It doesn’t matter now. You’re here. And I need to get clean. There’s no way I’m eating breakfast beside you while still smelling of sex.”

Anakin laughed at that, amused at Poe’s attempt at crudeness.

“Do you want some help?”

Poe’s breath hitched in his throat as he caught the edge of suggestion in Anakin’s words.

Even though the cycle was done, he still craved Anakin’s touch upon his body. He wanted to taste the sharp salty taste of his skin and hear his low groans as he came. He had a way of looking at Poe as if he held all the secrets of the universe after he had come.

He wanted to have that again, but was famished and didn’t want to sit in his own filth while Anakin was there looking like a veritable God and offering him delicious food.

“If I take your offer, the food will get cold. As much as I love your help, I do need to eat.”

Poe replied, sitting up and planting his feet on the floor. He stood up and immediately sank down to the bed, a wave of dizziness keeping him from standing, making Anakin be at his side. He felt Anakin’s hands through his hair and a kiss pressed to his temple as he fought to get himself under control.

“Come on, you will need it either way. And I promise to not take advantage.”

Anakin murmured as he helped Poe up and got him into the fresher, settling him on the toilet while he adjusted the temperature of the water and stripped himself of his clothes.

“You don’t have to, Ani. I’m fine. It was just a bit of dizziness.”

Anakin shrugged and pulled him to his feet, guiding him into the cubicle.

“Humour me, Poe. You’ve been through an entire cycle. Let me do this for you, please.”

Anakin whispered as he picked up a washcloth and poured some of the clean scented body wash and scrubbed Poe clean, not missing an inch. He washed Poe’s hair, laughing softly at the low trilling Poe made at Anakin washing his hair and rinsing the suds out, leaving him clean and more awake and hungry.

Anakin got him out and dried them off both, letting Poe walk on his own once he was sure that he wouldn’t collapse and got dressed. Poe himself sat at the desk and started to serve himself from the tray. He was suddenly far too hungry to wait. Anakin had been right. He had gone through a rough cycle. He needed all the food he could get.

He was so focused on the food that he didn’t notice Anakin coming back into the room and sitting across from him to get his own share.

“I am so-”

Anakin waved his apologies away. “There’s more if we want it. Beru was kind enough to come back from her house to feed us.”

Poe stopped eating and looked at Anakin. “Her house?”

“Yeah. Her and Owen decided that it would be better for them to move out once the babies came.”

Poe swallowed hard. “I didn’t-I mean, I don’t-”

Anakin leaned forward and took his hand to comfort him. “They wanted it. You didn’t force them out, Poe. I asked for them to stay. The house is big enough. But they insisted. It was their choice. Not anything you or I did, okay?”

Poe nodded, but still felt vaguely guilty, since Beru had been so kind to him, helping him adjust to a new life. Helping him learn skills needed to live on a ranch as well as helping him be ready for a cycle with someone else. She had been much kinder than he had ever expected and even though it was her choice, he couldn’t help but to feel guilty.

“We don’t do that, in Yavin. We all just live in one house.”

Poe muttered as he picked up his food again. Anakin made a noise of agreement, since his mouth was full.

“We do in Tatooine too. But her and Owen insisted. Especially since Obi and Qui are starting to think of retirement.”

Poe couldn’t help wrinkling his nose at that, making Anakin laugh.

“It won’t come to that, Poe. I’m sure both of you will reach an agreement once you spend more time together. Qui Gon can be a bit of an idiot, but no one could resist you, my love.”

Poe blushed and dropped the piece of toast he was eating, furthering Anakin’s laughter.

“It’s true. I can’t imagine not ever loving you. Or anyone else not doing it, for that matter.”

Anakin stated as he reached over and took Poe’s free hand and kissed it.

“Now come on, eat up. Beru and Owen want to see us. They’ve missed us.”


	5. Dear Persephone, Your Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe and Anakin have mated and receive a dire visit, before that, Qui Gon ruminates on the events that have landed him in his current position.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a bit of a harsh chapter to write due to the nature of the situation. There will be non explicit torture and rape in this chapter. I promise it will be easier to read next chapter coming up.   
> Many thanks to Captain_Kiri_Storm and the conversation and inputs, always a great help!  
> Oh and the Capitals have made it on through to the Eastern Finals! My Young Old Man Captain Ovechkin did it!!

“Beru, it’s my turn. Sit. It was more than enough that you made breakfast. Surely I can get the caf sorted!”

Anakin insisted, going to the range to grab the old enamelware caf pot and a pitcher of blue milk while Beru protested and Poe giggled. Owen only raised an eyebrow at that, since he had never gotten used to Anakin doing chores around the house. He had been raised differently, but wouldn’t ever dream of saying anything to Anakin. Not when the work got done and he got coffee either way. 

“Let me get the mugs and sugar at least!”

Beru protested as Anakin put the pot and pitcher down and in moments, the mugs and sugar appeared in mere moments.

“All done! So stop protesting and drink your caf, Ber! Poe, just a bit, right?”

Anakin pointed out as he grabbed two mugs and slid one over to Poe, who nodded his thanks and reached for the pot to pour himself out a small bit. Anakin passed the remaining mugs to Beru and Owen. He was waiting for Poe to pass the caf when he felt a wave of utter wrongness wash over him. 

He looked over at Poe, who had let the pot fall to the table, his face drawn into a frown as well. So it wasn’t just him then. He looked at Beru and Owen, who had quieted and were watching him and Poe.

“Ani? Did something happen?”

“I don’t...I don’t know? I’ll check on the animals. Owen, check the vaporators.”

They nodded and Anakin didn’t wait for them to say anything more and instead went to the door. Yanking it open, He was surprised to see a Republican herald standing nervously beside a clearly exhausted and worn Obi Wan Kenobi, who smiled tightly at him before falling into his arms.

Anakin barely caught him, surprised at how light Obi Wan felt. He wasn’t sure if he should have been worried, since Obi Wan had never acted that way and Qui Gon-

“Where is Qui Gon?”

Anakin asked, clearly alarmed at how bad Obi Wan appeared. The herald cleared his throat and he looked back to the shadows, where Anakin finally saw the speedster and the attendants. He cleared his throat and looked at Obi Wan, who turned his head away at the questions that Anakin no doubt had. 

At a loss, Anakin turned back to the herald, who coughed discreetly before looking at Anakin again.

“I think we’d better come in, Mr. Skywalker. There’s news I need to tell you.”

~*~*~*~*~

_ Interlude _

_ He curled up on the cold duraconcrete floor and tried to not think about how badly the cold sat in his bones. Or in the open wounds that felt as if they were never going to heal that were scattered all over his body.  He was sure that if it wasn’t for the painfully thin layers of bacta that they slapped on him, he’d have died already.  _

_ He was sure of it, but he didn’t dare dwell on death. Not when it was sitting so close to him and waiting for him to finally give in. He wouldn’t do that. Not to Obi Wan. Or Anakin or the Lars. Not to Poe either. As much as he hated to admit it in this dark, dank cell that smelled of piss, sweat, blood, and excrement...He did have a small fondness for Ani’s husband. _

_ He regretted acting like an ass and letting his past cloud his judgement of the man. He was good for Anakin. He wasn’t as lonely, any more. Nor was he going through the motions. Qui Gon could sense that spark in Anakin again. The one that had nearly been extinguished after the fire and the rejection from the Academy.  _

_ They had done the best that they could, but had only managed to bring a bit of him back. Just enough for him to keep on moving, keep on living, and occasionally have that spark flare up to life rather than just be banked coals.  _

_ Qui Gon watched and hoped it would come back. Had discussed what to do with Obi Wan in case drastic measures were needed.  _

_ And now Poe had come and he knew he should have been relieved.  _

_ Yet his presence had brought back the memory of cold, patrician eyes and the sneers that came with that gaze. The implants and finally, the so-called scholarship off to Coruscant.  _

_ Thus, his life had begun and he hadn’t ever set foot in Yavin IV again. Despite missing his homeworld, he never dared. The old hurts still stung and it was only when Obi Wan had entered his life as his partner that they had had a chance to heal.  _

_ He should have listened to that sense that told him when things would go awry, or they would stumble upon a great lead or a bust. The moment that he had laid eyes on Anakin’s husband, he had that presentiment that things wouldn’t last like they had. They would change, and there would be a lot of heartache involved once they did.  _

_ Qui Gon just hadn’t bargained on it being his heartache that would signal that change.  _

_ He had to grin in the darkness. Funny how these things were never as clear to him as they were for others. He could always count on knowing when to step forward and step back whenever Obi Wan was involved. Too bad that he couldn’t have ever done the same for himself. He only had vague presentments. Nothing more.  _

_ He had been aware, that going after the Separatist cell was a heavy gamble. He had counted on there being back up. He hadn’t counted on Vos being a double agent. Nor had he counted on him being in love with Ventress.  _

_ He had always counted on Obi Wan being able to get out when he was given the chance. He had made sure to give it to him.  _

_ He wiped his nose and sniffed, spitting out blood yet again as he thought about his partner and husband. He hadn’t spilled what they were to each other. He knew what they would have done if he had. So he had endured. Despite the torture and the pain, he had endured. _

_ He only had to hold on until Obi Wan would come back. It was only a matter of time that he would return with back up. He just had to hold on until that day came.  _

_ He wiped at his mouth and sighed heavily as he looked up at the faint light coming through that narrow slit that was supposed to be a window. Another day had begun. Qui Gon closed his eyes and reached out again, barely skimming the surface of that sense that he shared with Obi Wan.  _

_ He didn’t dare delve deeply into it, lest he alerted Vos and Ventress. He knew that they had that similar affinity. Had proven it to him time and time again when they had visited their torments upon him. So he didn’t dare tap into it fully. Only enough to let Obi Wan he was alive and waiting for the next move.  _

_ He winced when he moved, the cracked and abused ribs paining him. His side was on fire and he hoped they wouldn’t target that side again. He didn’t think he’d be able to withstand broken ribs and the possible complications that would come to pass. He grit his teeth and flexed the broken and mangled left hand and focused.  _

_ The pain sharpened his focus and he felt Obi Wan. Humming, bright and blue and sharp. Stronger than before. In fact, it felt like Obi Wan was close. Much closer than he had been the past weeks. He was on his way.  _

_ He comforted himself with that knowledge before the door was wrenched open and they entered, making Qui Gon weakly back away against the wall. His heartbeat sped up as they surrounded him, like a hungry pack of anoobas. He didn’t let them sense his fear and forced himself to remain calm. He knew what they wanted.  _

_ They had indicated as much the first time they had stripped him and discovered that part of him that he had refused to acknowledge for most of his adult life. Only on routine physicals did he ever admit what he was and what he was capable of. Even Obi Wan wasn’t privy to that information. Not that he didn’t trust him. He just never spoke of it.  _

_ And now they were here, ready to make good on the promises that they had hissed at him when Vos and Ventress were looking the other way. He closed his eye and looked away as they came close enough to touch. One of them did, grabbing him roughly by his hair and dragging him to a flat pallet they had brought for that purpose. They dropped him on it before they ripped off the last of the rags that had been his uniform, leaving him shivering and naked. _

_ They held him down and he clenched his jaw shut. He would not scream. He wouldn’t give them the satisfaction. He would endure. Just like everything else he had endured.  _

_ He told himself that, like a litany or a prayer as the first one took him.  _

_ Quick and brutal, but he didn’t make a sound.  _

_ Nor did he make a sound when the second one took his turn. Even though he bit through his bottom lip, he did not make a sound.  _

_ The third one was taking his place when the sound of a blaster bolt burst through the chamber and he collapsed on top of Qui Gon. The other two let go of Qui Gon and turned to fight the perpetrator. They were dispatched quickly while Qui Gon feebly tried to push the dead body off of himself.  _

_ He didn’t manage it and it was shoved off of him. He took a deep breath and- _

“Qui Gon! Qui! Love!”

He blinked his good eye when his face was cradled gently between calloused hands. 

“Obi Wan?”

It was a murmur. A rasp from a throat ruined by screaming and sobbing, but Obi Wan heard it all the same. 

“You’re safe now.”

Obi Wan murmured, nosing at his hairline as he gently embraced his partner and husband. 

“You’re safe now.”

Qui Gon made a soft noise at that and it was only then that he wept.

_ End Interlude _


	6. Come, Break My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi Wan fills in the gaps in conversation with Anakin and Qui Gon and Poe finally talk. Things should have settled down, yet fate is determined for that to not happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a less harsh, but still emotional chapter, since there is a lot of blunt and much needed conversations between all of them and it's yet again the calm before the storm, kind of thing. Title is from 30 Seconds to Mars "The Kill."

Anakin swallowed the two fingers of Corellian whiskey and made a face as it burned going down. He didn’t like it, but he took it. He didn’t want for Obi Wan to drink alone.

“I killed them.”

Obi Wan murmured as he ran his forefinger around the rim of his empty glass. Anakin had cut him off three half full tumblers of the whiskey. He was afraid that if Obi Wan drank anymore he’d be passed out on the table and the last thing that Poe needed was to come into the kitchen in the morning. And at five months pregnant, Anakin didn’t want for anything to stress his husband.

So he cut him off and drank his own fill, listening to the whispered confessions of Obi Wan and the barely censored details that Anakin would force himself to forget when he wasn’t buzzed from the whiskey he had drank.

“I would have done the same.”

Anakin admitted in the silence that followed. Obi Wan nodded, as if he was getting confirmation from a fact that he already knew.

“It was just stupid luck that had us finding him. We weren’t even _supposed_ to be in that quadrant. But Tano and Bly had a hint that they were in that quadrant. Sure enough…”

Obi Wan trailed off and pushed the tumbler away from himself. He ran his hand down his face and fixed his colourless eyes on Anakin.

Despite knowing that Obi Wan wouldn’t hurt him, the sight of his usually blue eyes gone clear like that made him uneasy and nervous. Especially after all that Obi Wan had told him about the mission, how he and Qui Gon had gotten captured, his escape, and the way that they had found Qui Gon.

Anakin had pulled out the whiskey when Obi Wan had gotten into that. He didn’t want to remember the details. He wanted them blurred and softened by the fiery burn of alcohol. He may have to deal with a karking hangover later that day, but he would rather live with that than the knowledge of how exactly was Qui Gon broken.

Qui Gon, who was lying in what used to be Beru and Owen’s room, close to the front. It was easier that way, since he needed constant nursing. Poe and Beru had been with him when Obi Wan was forced by Anakin to sleep even if it was just a few hours at a time. They really couldn’t have two invalids at the ranch.

Not that he wouldn’t be taken care of, but Anakin didn’t want him to get sick and relapse simply because he was so focused on Qui Gon and his needs that he neglected his own. Thank the little gods that Beru and Poe were both stubborn enough in their own ways to not let that go on for long.

Obi Wan had tried to outwit them and had failed, finding himself indignant and out in the fields helping Anakin in a sullen silence.

It had gone for a couple of days until he had asked to talk to Anakin alone.

And it had all come flowing out in a river of half remembered phrases and words. Anakin had gotten the story and he as now putting the whiskey away.

“They won’t hurt him again.”

He finally finished, blinking and making his eyes go to their usual grey-blue mix.

“We made sure of it. And Senator Naberrie and Organa made sure that he’d get a pension for his troubles. Maybe even a medal.”

The last was said with a bitter undertone that actually made Anakin take a step back. Not once had he heard Obi Wan sound so bitter. Despite the harshness of his and Qui Gon’s work and life, he’d always thought Obi Wan was optimistic and not prone to dwell on the negative.

But then, his other half hadn’t been nearly killed and brutally assaulted.

He knew that if Poe was in a similar situation, he’d be an even worse mess. Maybe even extract the same revenge or worse. Poe was precious to him and he knew that Obi Wan and Qui Gon held each other in the same high regard. Especially since Qui Gon had some sort of tragedy in his past that neither of them would speak about.

Anakin had never pried in regards to what could have happened and had ignored the times when Qui Gon spent days in bed, seemingly feverish with only Obi Wan allowed to tend him. He appreciated them being around and he didn’t want them to feel as if he was prying into their lives. Only if they felt comfortable in saying anything, would he talk about it. Until then, Anakin refused to ask or dwell on the situation.

But now, the door had been opened and he wondered whether he would be able to handle the knowledge that was getting handed to him in a messy, whiskey soaked platter.

“It’s the least they can do. Especially if he gets pregnant from this.”

Anakin’s head shot up at that, making Obi Wan look at him, his eyes blue and his sloppy drunk manner gone.

“What? So the Northern Yavinese can also have children?”

Obi Wan grimaced and gestured for the bottle of whiskey.

Anakin complied and poured both of them a large shot.

“His family lied to him. He was the only boy, his mother having been an offworlder hadn’t believed it. She had forbidden the tests. Had forbidden any of the family to speak of it. So he grew up ignorant of the situation. We met and it was then we got tested.”

He smiled a bit as he took a drink of the whiskey.

“Stewjoni can have children and he was surprised he could. SInce we couldn’t risk it, being out in the field as we were, we went on suppressants.”

Obi Wan drank a bit more, letting the implications sink in to Anakin, who took a long, gulping drink of the whiskey.

“So is he? Did they get him pregnant?”

Anakin asked hoarsely.

Obi Wan shrugged.

“We’ll see. If he cycles, he’s not. I’ll have to take tests to make sure I didn’t. Just in case.”

Anakin swallowed more of the whiskey as he tried to steel himself into accepting that he might have more than just his and Poe’s children to deal with.

“And if you are?”

Obi Wan’s mouth twitched and he slammed back the last of the whiskey and stood up. Not completely gracefully as he usually did, but close enough.

“I can only hope that it’s Qui Gon’s. We had enough time alone to make sure and I was on faulty suppressants, I later found out. I’m going to take a shower. Then to bed.”

Anakin stood up and moved quickly behind him, taking his arm. He looked down at his friend and hugged him tightly.

“Whatever happens, we’ll deal. Just like everything else. We’ll deal.”

Obi Wan took a shuddering deep breath before he started to cry, his hands grabbing at Anakin’s shirt in order to ground himself from the emotions and confessions he’d just made.

“We’ll deal.”

~*~*~*~*~

Qui Gon woke up to soft light playing on the soft cream painted ceiling he had woken up to  for years when he was off duty.

It was safe, he was home. He turned his head slowly, still unused to not having sight in one of his eyes and sighed in disappointment at seeing the crumpled side of the bed. He was feeling an odd, hollow yearning for companionship that was making him need to get up and not be alone. It was soothed somewhat by the scent of his husband, due to the blankets that had been retucked around him.

There was a note though and he fumbled for it, his fingers still stiff and clumsy from the barely healed breaks and the limits of the plastisteel cast his entire arm was still in. And would be for another two months.

_“Sorry to leave you, love. We needed to make a trip into town for supplies. Poe is at home, though, so don’t get nervous or jumpy. We’ll be back in the evening. Be nice to Poe. From me and Anakin. Love you, Obi Wan.”_

Although he felt a bit condescended to, he understood why Obi Wan felt it necessary to write it. The last time he and Poe had interacted, he was embarrassed to admit he hadn’t behaved well towards Poe. He had been shocked that Anakin had gotten married so quickly and in such a fashion and he had to admit that the mess of his past hadn’t helped matters either.

Qui Gon was also willing to admit that the suppressants had something to do with it, once he realised to his sick horror that they had been tampered with. How long it had been going for, he didn’t honestly know, but it was probably since the first time he had met the other Yavinese man. The rest, he was going to have to make it up to Poe.

He hadn’t been coherent or awake to do so in the first month that he had been back, too injured and too traumatised to actually be aware of who was with him. He only remembered that he got cold fast. And that having Obi Wan, or Anankin, or...Poe really helped. He honestly didn’t recall Beru around. He did know that they had always made sure to keep him warm and to spoon fluids into him.

Obi Wan had made sure to always tuck the blankets in whenever he left the bed for anything and it made Qui Gon’s heart melt even more when he did that.

Qui Gon appreciated it, since he tended to get cold easily ever since his stint in the duraconcrete hellhole that took his eye and nearly took his hand and had him in a bacta tank for a week. He hadn’t been able to get warm on his own and had needed thermal blankets until he had been released to Obi Wan and gone back to Dantooine.

It was better, but still bad enough.

It also showed him that he wouldn’t ever be back to being in the Special Ops any longer. Even if his arm healed and he could get a cybernetic eye, his health had been wrecked by his captivity.

He was just like his surrogate son, Anankin. Bound to Datooine and limited in what he could do.

And he couldn’t let himself fall apart. Or sink into self-pity. He had seen where that path led. He had worried that Anakin would continue onto it after his accident, but he had come around. He had built a life. He had found love and was going to make him and Obi Wan grandfathers.

He saw the example and he knew that he could do the same.

And it would begin with getting out of bed and talking to Poe.

He grit his teeth and pushed the blankets away, shivering slightly at the cool air of the mid-morning. It wasn’t bad as it had been before and he was able to get to his feet and make his slow way to the fresher, where he got ready. Slowly, painstakingly, but it was done.

He glanced at the mirror and saw that he didn’t look so dead, despite the pale skin, hollows under his eyes and the shut lid of his missing eye.

He looked at his dirty hair ruefully, knowing full well that he was going to need help to wash it and get it into some semblance of order. Maybe he’d ask Obi Wan or Beru to help, but until then, he’d have to make do.

He didn’t bother with the rest of the clothing. He would wait until Obi Wan came back. Right now, he was pushed by a strong imperative to get to the kitchen, where he was sure that he’d find Poe.

Cursing his slowness, he finally shuffled his way into the kitchen just in time to see Poe putting a bowl of cereal and fruits down on the table. He was moving awkwardly, since he was nearly close term and looked the perfect picture of health with his filled out form and rich, golden skin. His riotous curls were only just held back and his eyes were soft and dark.

He was the opposite of what Qui Gon himself looked like and he felt self-conscious of how ill and sickly looking he was.

He couldn’t help but to compare himself to Poe. He was tall, gaunt and cadaverous looking, his skin sallow and his hair dull and greasy. He looked as bad as the skulls they put out for the Death Day feasts and he had to smile at the mental image. He was the very picture of the phrase “death warmed over.” And even though he looked better than when Obi Wan had found him, he still looked terrible.

The only good thing about the entire situation was that he wasn’t carrying.

Maybe he was too old for it to have caught. Or maybe he was too unhealthy for it to have happened. But he hadn’t had to bear the burden of raising a child that had been forced upon him. All he knew for sure was that seeing Poe right now, bursting with life and health and fertility, that it wasn’t for him.

He felt a small twinge of regret, but quickly doused it. He had been luckier than most Yavinese. Even in the North, he had been luckier, able to get out to the Academy and build a career that was the envy of his extended family and brought a small look of cold pride in his mother’s eyes. He had been lucky in finding Obi Wan and sharing their lives and their work with each other in ways that other married couples didn’t get to.

They had a surrogate son in Anakin. He had gained joy in watching him become a good and decent man. He was going to see him be happy and gain grandchildren from it. His life was far better than it otherwise would have been if he had stayed in Yavin IV being someone’s broodmare.

His thoughts were interrupted by Poe looking up at him and smiling that soft, warm smile that he bestowed upon everyone. He didn’t realise how warm and kind Poe’s smile really was. Or how much it warmed him that morning.

“Oh! Morning! I wasn’t sure if you’d be up! Would you like some breakfast? I also have caf and milk here.”

Qui Gon chewed on his lip before smiling back shyly and nodding.

“Please, sit. How do you like your caf?”

Qui Gon blinked and had to bite his lip at both the undeserved kindness and the clean milk scent of Poe that smelled so much like _home_ to him. Much more than his own home ever had and how Obi Wan smelled like to him. It was gentle and quiet acceptance, tenderness and compassion.

“Hey...Hey...It’s alright. It’s alright. You’re safe now. You’re home.”

He didn’t realise he had broken down ( _finally,_ a voice in him whispered) until he was pressed up against Poe, who was running his fingers through his hair in an effort to comfort him.

Something he knew he had only let Obi Wan do. Something that he hadn’t really ever received from his mother or anyone in his family. Either by design or miscommunication.

Yet Poe had been generous enough to offer it without any questions. Any strings attached, despite how cold and how hurtful he had been in the past with him.

He let the grief pour out. All of it: From his past, the failure to protect Obi Wan, the failure to rescue himself, the failure to stop his violation, the failure to accept Poe in their circle until now.

He cried until his nose was clogged and his eyes were swollen, gratefully accepting the tissues that Poe had handed him and cleaned himself up somewhat.

Once he had and had stopped sniffling, he looked at Poe and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

“I don’t deserve your kindness.”

Poe shrugged as he moved to get the offered breakfast and caf and put them on the table before going to the sink and fetching a wet washcloth and handing it to Qui Gon.

“No one deserves kindness, but everyone needs it. You were hurt. Even before this. Hurt badly and buried it deeply enough until something triggered it. I’m just glad that you have managed to start healing it all. And if me letting you cry in a safe space helps, I’m glad.”

Qui Gon smiled ruefully as he wiped his face clean and put the cloth in the sink to rinse out.

“Then I thank you. I know I wasn’t fair to you. You’re right in that something did hurt me in the past. It will take time, but…” He shrugged and cleared his throat as he shuffled his way to the table and sat down. “I think it can heal.”

Poe nodded and sat down across from him, sugar and milk in the middle of the table between them.

“If you ever need to talk to not just Obi Wan, I’m here. So is Anakin. He has been worried about you.”

Qui Gon reached for the sugar a bit clumsily and made a noise of acknowledgement.

“I will. I will also look into a mind healer. At least I still have those benefits now that I’m not Spec Ops.”

“Thank goodness for small blessings, then.” Poe commented dryly, making Qui Gon snort in amusement.

“No kidding and I...I want to apologise for my actions before. I wasn’t fair to you and hid behind the facade of my job to do so. I would like, if that’s okay with you, to start again.”

Poe took the sugar offered by Qui Gon and he stirred a generous amount in.

“I think we can do that. I was _always_ open to friendship and a connection with you, Qui Gon. Anakin spoke so highly of you, I wanted to make a good impression. Maybe even build a relationship with you. I’m saddened that it happened this way, but glad that we can do it now.”

Qui Gon blushed as he poured blue milk into his coffee.

“Me too. I had a lot of time to think when I was held captive. It wasn’t easy to admit, the piss poor way I treated you. But I can. Anakin was right, the last time we spoke, in giving you a chance.”

Poe blushed at hearing this and Qui Gon’s own mouth quirked up in response.

“He’s a good man. That was why I was worried at first. But I am glad to see I was so, so wrong. Thank you, for making him happy.”

Poe swallowed hard at that, his colour getting darker.

“He makes me happy. Makes it worth being away from my family.”

Qui Gon raised an eyebrow at the quiet admission.

“Who are your family? Are they still in Yavin IV?”

Poe shook his head. “My family is just my dad Kes and my two little brothers.Edur and Gaizka. They moved to Alderaan when I got married to get away from the Slavers.”

Poe explained, while Qui Gon sat stock still at the revelation.

“We...uh, we broke up that ring. Got most of the Yavinese resettled, actually.”

Qui Gon admitted, giving no more details and relieved that in a roundabout way, he paid not just his planet, but also Poe Dameron himself.

The gratitude on Poe’s face confirms that and he feels relieved that he had that to offer him.

It’s not much, but it was enough, it seemed.

“Thank you. Even though it’s not my home anymore, my family and friends will be glad to know that.”

Qui Gon nodded. “It was why I became Spec Ops. To keep people safe as much as possible.”

“I understand. Anakin wanted to do the same, but with his health, it wasn’t to be. I think he is more suited for the ranch, though. He likes the rhythm of life here, I think.”

Poe commented, making his estimation go even higher in Qui Gon’s eyes.

Before he could say anything, Poe looked at him sharply.

“I don’t meant to be rude, but would you like some help washing your hair before they return?”

Qui Gon nodded.

It was his turn to blush.

~*~*~*~*~

Anakin’s mouth was drawn into a thin line as they drove back. Beru and and Owen were in the other speeder with half of the supplies, while they had the rest.

Obi Wan crossed his arms and watched the countryside whizz by, a bit alarmed at the speed by which Anakin was driving, but he felt it would be better if he kept his mouth shut.

He had already angered him and he wasn’t keen on adding more to his rage.

Better for him to get it out driving by the time they got to the ranch. He had a sneaking suspicion that if he said anything right now, Anakin would probably put on even more speed and crash out of sheer rage.

So he kept quiet and waited for Anakin to get over the initial burst of anger and to address him instead.

“So when are you going to tell him you’re leaving?”

Obi Wan chewed on his bottom lip, worrying the skin until his lip was dark red.

“I’m not leaving for two more weeks, Anakin. It’s not like I have to tell him right away.”

Obi Wan protested calmly. But Anakin snorted and shook his head, stubbornly keeping his eyes on the road, increasing his speed enough to make Obi Wan nervous.

“But you’re going to be gone for half a year! Why did you accept?”

Obi Wan sighed irritably and stroked his beard as he thought about the reasons why.

“I did it because it’s what he would have wanted me to do. He sacrificed everything to give us those leads. It’s the last thing he can leave the service with, us finishing this for him.”

Anakin growled and muttered some vile Huttese swear as he slowed down the landspeeder.

He didn’t want to admit it, but Obi Wan was right. It would be something that, had the roles been reversed, Qui Gon would have done the same thing. He got it, that adhesion to duty that both of them had. He also understood that Qui Gon needed that closure before he moved on.

Just like how he had gotten the discharge ceremony when he had been barely cognizant and in a wheelchair after his accident.

He got it. It didn’t mean he liked it.

Especially not after Qui Gon had finally pulled out of the woods and was firmly on his way to recovery. And possibly a cycle, if Poe’s predictions had been right.

He kept his mouth shut though, and simply kept on driving at a normal speed, finally deciding that Obi Wan had suffered his sulk long enough.

“Fine, but you’d better call him. You know how he gets if he’s left alone for too long. Like a lost little tooka, he does.”

Obi wan blinked for a couple of moments before cracking up at the idea of Qui Gon being compared to the harmless and sweet animal.

He laughed hard enough to have tears rolling down his cheeks while Anakin grinned smugly, quite pleased with himself over getting that reaction from his surrogate father.

It was only until they had pulled up at the front of the house that Obi Wan managed to regain control over himself.

Control that cracked in the opposite manner when they were greeted with a worried looking Poe standing on the porch. His hand was on the small on his back and he looked to be in agony.

“Poe? Sweetie, is the baby coming?”

Poe grimaced, nodding.

Anakin blanched at that and scooped up his husband to take him to the front bedroom to give birth.

“Obi Wan, can you-”

“Obi Wan need to take care of Qui Gon. His cycle’s started!”


	7. It's a Brand New World, From The Last To The First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi Wan ties up loose ends before he leaves, including having conversations with Padme and his successors. Qui Gon again proves that he has been working behind the scenes and delivers his final apology to Poe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can honestly say that this ending came out of the blue, but works for all of them. I never did plan to have them be involved in the bigger scheme of things, and felt it worked to just have it focused on them and a quiet family life.  
> Many thanks to Captain_Kiri_Storm for the inspirations and conversations and comments. Also to all that are reading and gave this a shot.  
> Title is from 30STM "This is War."

Obi Wan breathed out a sigh of relief as he saw Master Unduli walking out of the Senator Palpatine’s headquarters with her sabre deactivated. 

She was followed by several other Masters and knights and Obi Wan felt as if a weight had finally dropped from his shoulders.

So they had succeeded. 

He didn’t have much time to dwell on it though. He was sure his operatives were on their way. Sure enough, he felt a small twinge in his consciousness made him turn around in time to see Operative Rex Fett and Operative Cody Fett along with Agent Tano coming up right behind them. 

“Did we make it on time?” 

Operative Rex Fett panted, making Obi Wan turn from scene that everyone was eager to be witness to. 

“Maybe to the last act. I think we missed the climax.” Obi Wan offered in his usual deadpan manner. Rex snorted and Cody only shook his head as he moved to stand next to Obi Wan, something that he hadn’t failed to noticed ever since he had returned to active service.

He didn’t want to look too deeply into it, not until he returned to Dantooine and to his family there. This was not the time and place for it. He had a job to finish. 

Or rather, tie off the loose ends before he submitted his retirement, collected his pension, and handed his dossier over to Tano and the Fett brothers. He was sure that they were ready to go and he had a suspicion they’d be busy for years to come. Especially with all the stuff that they had found after-

He refused to think about how they had gotten that information. And at what cost. 

Tahl. Siri. Offee. The Ersos. Numerous Operatives injured. They had close calls with Fives and Rook. Andor nearly lost his mind over that one and had refused to let Rook help in field situations. He didn’t blame him. He hadn’t even let Qui Gon be involved. Period.

They couldn’t risk it. Not when he was still so fragile over the last assignment and his pregnancy. 

Obi Wan rubbed his mouth as he craned his neck to see the doorway better.

_ That _ he had to admit, had been quite a surprise. 

It had been the one eventuality he hadn’t ever planned for, what with Qui Gon’s reticence and his being drugged to the eyeballs on suppressants for as long as he had known him. 

The unexpected heat cycle had really changed things and now, they were going to have a family. A larger one that he had ever expected and he had to admit that maybe it was a good thing that Owen and Beru had moved out of the main ranch. They certainly would need the room now. 

“Agent Kenobi, has the Jedi Council done-Oh, never mind.”

Agent Tano cut herself off as they craned their necks to watch as the Jedi Masters came out of the building bearing a litter with a cloth covered body on it. 

He would have normally winced at the sight of death outside of his jurisdiction, but he was all too painfully aware of the repulsive man’s sins. 

In fact, the entire galaxy was

That had been the decider for the Jedi Council to move in and annihilate him at the source and Obi Wan couldn’t bring himself to even feel slightly guilty at having had split up all the files amongst the Spec Ops and told them to upload everything on the Holonet and let the Holonews have the first dibs on thousands of documents that had exposed all of Palpatine’s dealings. 

The fact that Dooku had turned witness against Palpatine and in turn had become a star witness had surprised the entire of Coruscanti society. Even more so when Dooku had gone and renounced his status as a Jedi Master and returned to his homeworld. Obi Wan was still stunned over that one since he had expected the Jedi Council to be more or less pristine and not involved in the schemes of the now deposed and dead would be Emperor. 

At least according to the files and deals that he and Qui Gon had pieced together and then some before they had been captured and tortured. Obi Wan had never been so thankful that Qui Gon had a bunch of bolt holes as he was at that time. That evidence along with what Aayla, Bly, Tano, Rook, and Andor had pieced together had made their case. 

“So I guess we’re getting medals and recommendations out of this for sure.”

Tano muttered, pulling Obi Wan out of his musings. He looked over to the freshly promoted agent and the Fett brothers and grinned. 

“I’d say more than that is in the offering, Agent Tano.”

Obi Wan stated, making the young Togruta blink at him as she tried to guess what that could be. 

She opened her mouth to ask but was interrupted by the arrival of Master Windu and Master Billaba and Knight Dume.

Obi Wan was quick to note Master Billaba and Master Windu looked to be a bit worse for the wear and Knight Dume was favouring his left leg and looked to be in pain. He was hiding it, but Obi Wan could see the signs of the toll it was taking on him to even remain upright. He felt bad for the knight and the no doubt considerable effort that they had put into stopping Palpatine, but he was far too ready for this phase of his life to be over and done with. 

He was proud of the work that he had done in te Spec Ops, but this wasn’t his main aim any longer. Not when his heart and mind were constantly wandering back to Qui Gon and his unborn child. He hated to admit it, but after losing Qui Gon as a field partner in such a horrific and traumatic manner, he was done. 

He had decided as much the last time that he had made his mind healer appointment as he had made the preparations for his own retirement. It was time to move on. Fifteen years in service wasn’t a bad stretch. Not when he had helped end a civil war and keep the Republic safe and hopefully push it into a better direction than it had been going. 

He was sure that Padme and Bail, as well as Mon Mothma and others, would do that. Maybe even get rid of slavery in the whole of the galaxy. He really hoped that would be the case.

He was again pulled out of his thoughts by Master Windu clearing his throat and catching his attention before he made his announcement. 

Yep, Obi Wan decided. It was time to go.

“We wanted to thank you for your work here, Agents. If it hadn’t been for you, we wouldn’t have gotten this far. We give you thanks now. The Senate and the Republic will also do so albeit in a more public manner.”

Master Windu told them, making them all incline their heads in respect. 

Even if he was dying out of curiosity to know  _ exactly _ what had taken place

They watched them go, the crowd parting to let them through. 

“So that’s it. The greatest threat of our time is done.”

Rex noted as they watched the Jedi disappear with their burden. 

“About time. Three years of an intergalactic war was enough. Maybe this will help the Republic actually address all of the issues that the separatists brought up. Not to mention actually giving the Clone Army rights and a wage.”

Cody chimed in, making Obi Wan look at him.

“The Senate is already meeting and pushing for that to happen. It was the first motion that was agreed to be tabled once the Senate is re-convened and a Chancellor is decided on.”

Cody raised an eyebrow at that, looking at Obi Wan with skepticism all over his face. 

“I know it’s just talk, but even if it is, Senator Amidala isn’t one to let injustices lie. And if all else fails...Well, she does owe me and my mate a favour.”

Cody’s face darkened at the mention of Qui Gon. 

“It was disgusting what they did to him. Is he doing better, Agent Kenobi? I regret that I didn’t get a chance to express my thanks for saving my cousin Spar.”

Obi Wan smiled, utterly touched that Cody had remembered Qui Gon. Most of the other agents and operatives had only expressed condolences and had not spoken of him again. He knew that they were doing it to spare his feelings, but it felt off and he didn’t want to examine that too much. Not when there was so much to still be done. 

He also felt it was a far too personal situation and didn’t trust many others to share it with. 

Cody though, was an exception.

“He’s doing much better, thank you for asking, Cody. We uh, we’re going to have a baby in a few months. Qui Gon’s pregnant.”

He felt himself smiling as he said it, pleased by the glow that it brought to his chest to actually let someone else other than the family on Dantooine know that. Not even Tano, Bly or Aayla knew about the baby. They had only assumed Qui Gon was injured and left it at that. 

Cody’s face lit up at the news and he clapped Obi Wan on the shoulder.

“Congratulations, Agent Kenobi! I wish you all the best! It’s perfect timing, wouldn’t you say?”

Obi Wan’s smile faltered at that. “What do you mean, Cody?”

Cody’s expression grew serious at that. “I know you’re going to retire after this is all wrapped up. You may not have said anything, but just the way you’re going about the parameters and being even more careful with paperwork...I kind of guessed. As did Tano and Rex.”

Obi Wan nodded, his jaw working as he tried to find the best way to explain himself.

“I can tell you that this wasn’t quite the way that I wanted to let any of the team know. Certainly not standing on a sidewalk in Coruscant. Maybe we should go to bar-”

Cody shook his head and looked sharply at Obi Wan. 

“Not in your condition, Agent Kenobi.”

It was the second time of the night that Obi Wan had gotten a shock. 

“With all due respect, Agent Kenobi, but you’ve not been the same ever since the Vos and Ventress incident. Losing your field partner the way you did gutted you something awful. We all can see it. So we’re not surprised.”

Obi Wan raised an eyebrow. “ _ We _ ?”

Cody grinned ruefully. “Myself, Rex, Ahsoka..err  _ Agent Tano _ . We all guessed you just came back to wrap this up and finish what you and Qui Gon started.”

Obi Wan stroked his beard and smiled ruefully. “I guess I wasn’t as subtle or as professional as I had hoped.”

Cody shook his head and looked over to his brother and Agent Tano, who were speaking in low voices and giving Cody and Obi Wan some time and the illusion of privacy, no doubt.

“Far from it. But we  _ know _ you. Just like we knew Qui Gon. No one else outside our circle even guessed, if that’s any consolation.”

Obi Wan breathed a sigh of relief and found out that, yeah, it was a slight consolation. The last thing he wanted to do was mar his and Qui Gon’s service with one last bout of carelessness.

“Thank you, Cody. It does mean a lot. So if not a bar, where?”

He grinned and Obi Wan couldn’t help but to laugh. Oh he knew where. 

“Dex’s.”

~*~*~*~*~

“So the rumours are true and you’re really leaving.”

Obi Wan turned around and smiled at Senator Amidala. 

“Senator-”

The senator waved his formal introductions away. “It’s just Padme for today, Obi Wan. I’m not in session and after everything we’ve been through, I’m sure we can call each other by our first names.”

“Alright.I, Well, Alright. Padme. The rumours are true. I’m retiring to be with Qui Gon and the rest of the family at the Ranch.”

Padme nodded, looking at the box that Obi Wan had sealed moments before she had arrived in his office. 

“We will miss the both of you. I am so glad that you were my detail when I had just been elected as queen. You have done such excellent work for the Republic, you will both be hard to replace.”

Obi Wan smiled gently, clearly touched at her sentiments. The detail mission had been hard, with Qui Gon nearly dying from a bad swipe of saber. They had caught their quarry in the end and developed a long standing relationship with Padme, but it had been a fraught situation all around until the blockade on Naboo had been lifted and Qui Gon had been back on active duty beside him.

Obi Wan shook his head. “You have some good candidates. Agents Bly, Tano, The Fetts. They’ll do well. Maybe even better.”

He didn’t feel like he was overestimating them. He had, in fact, recommended their promotions and had promised to keep in touch with them. Even with retirement, he was sure that he and Qui Gon could still help out once in awhile. It would help in case they were bored being on the ranch.

“As much as I hate to admit it, I’ve lost my edge without Qui Gon watching my back. He has been the only partner I’ve known and with him being out and pregnant...I wouldn’t be the agent I am now. I can’t stand to be away from him.”

Obi Wan confessed, making Padme’s expression grow soft at the admission. 

“I understand. I feel the same way about my own partner.”

Obi Wan raised an eyebrow at that, making Padme laugh. 

“In time. He’s not ready for us to be public and I want to respect his wishes.”

Obi Wan smiled. “I understand that. It took  _ years _ for Qui Gon and I to be that open to our division. It feels odd to even be admitting it to you, despite it being common knowledge.”

Padme smiled. “It makes sense. You are very private people and now with what happened, it makes perfect sense to be that way. Especially after the medal ceremony.”

Obi Wan made a face and looked down at the medal of valour pinned there. He had Qui Gon’s stowed safely in the pocket of his greatcoat as well as the two letters on heavy, good quality, stamped flimsi that guaranteed them hefty pensions and benefits for their work. He had to admit that the medals were nice, but the flimsi certification and the electronic files and credits they guaranteed were much more important. 

There was simply no way that he and Qui Gon would rely on Anakin, Poe and the Lars to support them the rest of their lives. 

“When is your shuttle leaving?”

Padme asked as she watched Obi Wan call a courier droid over to take the boxes to the shuttle. 

“In two hours. It’s a long way to Dantooine. I’m sorry, but I have stayed as long as I possibly could. I’ve been away for four months. It’s time to go back.”

He explained, trying to push the discomfort of bending down so that she wouldn’t see it. 

“Due to the baby?”

Obi Wan winced. Perhaps he wasn’t as good as he had been in the past at hiding physical discomfort. 

“You were good. I just know the signs due to experience.”

Obi Wan’s head snapped up so fast that he actually got slightly dizzy from the movement. Padme smiled awkwardly at him. 

“Two months for me. That’s also part of the reason why I want to keep it quiet. At least until we get the Mandalore to sign the Citizenship Accords.”

Obi Wan’s eyes went wide at that information, but he didn’t ask. He had a guess as to who was the father of Padme’s child, but he wasn’t going to push. It wasn’t something that Nabooians shared, as they were extremely notorious for safeguarding their privacy. 

She came up to him and put a datachip in his hand and folded his hand closed over it. 

“Here is the last of the information that Qui Gon asked for last week. It’s been done and expect them in a week or two.”

Obi Wan was confused, but Padme shook her head. 

“It’s not for me to tell. Ask your husband when you get home. Now let me walk to you to your shuttle. There are a few more gifts I want to give you. One of them being ginger root.”

Obi Wan nearly sobbed in relief as he put the datachip in his pocket. He was so glad that he was getting some of it to take back to Dantooine. He didn’t think he’d be able to survive without it. 

“You think of everything, don’t you?”

She laughed as she held out her arm for him to take. “I try.”

~*~*~*~*~

“It doesn’t rain, but it pours, huh?”

Anakin asked as he poured the rose lemonade that Qui Gon had developed a bad craving for and handed glasses to his surrogate fathers.

“You could say that.”

Qui Gon agreed as he took a long sip of the drink and sat back heavily. His bump was large and in the short summer of Dantooine, almost uncomfortable to deal with. He was, at least, just a few weeks away from a reprieve. His son was eager to be born and Qui Gon was glad that it would be done soon. 

Especially since he would need to help Obi Wan, who at six months was nowhere near being ready to give birth, being from Stewjon. 

“Did you know this would happen?”

Anakin asked as he glanced over to Poe, who was lying on the porch seat quietly humming to their twins. Boys, with his eyes and their mother’s olive tinted skin and reddish fuzz. Anakin was  _ so _ sure that one of them was going to be a girl that he was still surprised when Beru had put his sons in his arms while she cleaned up Poe.

“Next time.” 

Poe had murmured, wincing as the afterbirth passed and Beru helped him get washed. 

Anakin had been too stunned to talk. Next time. There was going to be a next time. Huh. 

Qui Gon shook his head and looked at Obi Wan, who had drained the last of the lemonade and was now lying back on the other porch seat, nearly asleep in the drowsy afternoon heat. 

“I thought we both were on the good suppressants. But as it turned out, they were faulty. So here we are and I can’t say that I regret it. Your boys will have playmates.”

Qui Gon pointed out, making Poe nod in agreement. 

Anakin grinned at that, pouring out a glass of lemonade and handing it to Poe. He was looking forward to that. 

He was about to say so when Beru and Owen pulled up to the main house and got out of the speeder with three other people that neither Anakin nor Qui Gon recognised. Qui Gon sat stock still, his heart beating faster as he wondered if it had worked. 

He had slipped the information to Padme, not really sure if it would work or if the lead could be followed up on. He hadn’t wanted anyone to know in case it hadn’t. 

Anakin looked at Qui Gon, confusion, then understanding dawning on him as Poe looked up and got up from the seat to look at the new visitors. 

Neither one said anything, but they shared a look of understanding when Poe rushed off the porch.

Qui Gon breathed a sigh of relief and smiled over to a sleeping Obi Wan. 

At Poe’s joyous exclamation in Leonese, Qui Gon knew his gamble had paid off.

“Thank you.”

Anakin mumbled, standing up to pick up his sons to present them to the rest of their family.


End file.
